


Ich liebe Dich (A Yandere Henrik x Reader) (G/T)

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Drama, G/T, Henrik is a terrifying yandere who will stop at nothing to get you in his grasp, Long Shot, Other, Reader Insert, XReader, Yandere!Henrik, gender neutral reader, giants and tinies, warnings in desc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Word Count: 13821 | Trigger Warnings are the following: Drugging, Manipulation, slight hints of torture, and possessive yandere behavior and this is a long story too so you have been warnedAnd Im just gonna say right now, Anti could have totally taken the egos out himself if he REALLY wanted to, he just chose not to ;)





	Ich liebe Dich (A Yandere Henrik x Reader) (G/T)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I spent so much time on this so I really hope y'all like it- I'll go ahead n say the same thing as I did in the summary: Word Count: 13821 | Trigger Warnings are the following: Drugging, Manipulation, slight hints of torture, and possessive yandere behavior and this is a long story as well so you have been warned
> 
> And im just gonna say this right now, Anti could have totally taken the egos out himself if he REALLY wanted to, he just chose not to ;)

You were looking at the notice that was saved on your phone as you approached the place supposedly in question, the notice had said something about this... Doctor Schneeplestein? ...You think that was his name, however apparently he wanted to test on tiny subjects like yourself only minus the dissections, and or harmful things in general, he was a man of science, a curious yet respectful man supposedly... You had talked to him for a bit, to tell him you were coming over and basic things and overall he seemed very nice!

You made your way inside, of course it was rather difficult given your size, luckily enough the doctor was expecting you it seemed, he was practically right there waiting, he must've been anxious because given your size someone could accidentally step on you, or worse... Either way, he stood up and smiled pleasantly at you "Ah! Hallo und vwelcome! You must be (Y/N), correct?"

You immediately nodded "Yeah! That'd be me! I uh, wish you could've just came and found me but... I... don't think that'd have been a good idea, I was sorta... hiding somewhere a little far from here, you know how it is for us I'm assuming?" And to that the doctor nodded "Ah of course, its a dangerous vworld fo' you tiny beings... Anyvways are you ready to get started or do you have any questions beforehand? Any potential concerns vwith zhese experiments?"

You thought for a moment before nodding "Well... You... You stated that no harm would be done, correct? You won't try to cut into me, or anything like that?" Well... that seemed to have offended him actually, he immediately shook his head "No, zhere vwill be no dissections, or anything that vwill cause pain, just some simple tests to see how your body vworks to put it in simple terms, und don't vworry you vwon't be treated like a little lab rat eizher" He assured, beginning to try and adjust his glasses as he waited for your response.

You nodded at his words and relaxed a little "Okay... That...That's good, just so long as you don't want to cause me any harm, I...I mean its not that I don't trust you of course it's... just..." He cut you off before you could finish "(Y/N)... I understand, you are simply concerned fo' your vwell being, concerned fo' your health und safety, its perfectly natural however I promise you, zat I have no intentions to cause you any bodily harm" He finished, giving you a pleasant smile.

You smiled back at him "Good... Uh, I think I'm ready to get started now if you are Doctor Schneeplestein!" The Doctor chuckled slightly "You may call me Henrik if you vwish, zhere's no need fo' such formalities" You nodded once more "Okay Henrik!" After that, it seemed to take the doctor a few minutes before awkwardly clearing his throat "Ah, I... uh, do you mind if I scoop you up? Or vwould you prefer to just vwalk into my hands?" You took a few minutes to contemplate before deciding... "I would... rather walk into your hands"

Henrik nodded and held his hands down, waiting patiently, you then hesitantly stepped forwards and stumbled your way onto his hands and looked up at him, then you looked down at his hands as they began lifting you up, you took notice of just how large his hands were... Henrik blinked as he slowly lifted you up towards his chest, he was just so fascinated with how small you were compared to him, and to feel your warmth in his palm... He needed to focus, there was no time for this nonsense!

Once he lifted you up to his chest and made sure you couldn't fall, he carried you off towards his lab, he kept looking down towards you, to make sure you were still alright, he finally seemed to make it to the room he had planned to go in and closed the door behind him, he then walked over to the desk and sat you down as carefully as possible "Vwait here... I need to get some of my tools, nothing dangerous of course, just some simple sings fo' ze tests"

You nodded and watched as he left, and now you were alone... You looked at your surroundings, it honestly just looked like a normal lab, it looked very... Doctor-y? ...Well, that was honestly the best way you could describe it, it was honestly getting a bit uncomfortable after awhile, how many things did he need for this...? Finally after what felt like an eternity, he came back with some of his tools.

You took a look at the items he laid out onto the table, they were all confusing but none of them looked particularly dangerous and was.... was that a mini treadmill? ...How on earth did he get that? Either way after setting up what appeared to be a camera, he then came over with what appeared to be some wires, and a head-set of some kind "Zhese vwould be fo' monitoring your heartbeat und oxygen levels und finally ze head-set is fo' monitoring your brain vwaves" You nodded at his words and let him attach said things to your body.

Once the things were attached, you looked at him and waited for the next steps, and he definitely didn't seem like the type of man to just dawdle around and waste any time, he was serious, strict but not too strict, and truly he just seemed like he wanted to get down to business, so the first test he wanted you to do was fairly simple, he wanted you to run on the tiny treadmill and so you did, this... wasn't too bad for you honestly, it was good exercise and Henrik seemed fascinated with this as he was writing a few things down.

You continued running for as long as he needed, eventually he told you that you could stop and rest, which honestly was a relief on your part, you stepped off the treadmill and took a breather, watching as he continued to write stuff down, only occasionally stopping to look up and check on you, once he seemed to finally finished, he stepped forwards with a smile on his face "Vwhy... (Y/N)... Zis is incredible! Your bodily functions... are so much more different zhan a normal sized person... So much more... Unique" He paused and then cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses "You seem to also be able to run a bit faster zhan a normal sized person, your heart rate is faster, next up I want to test your brain"

You immediately rose a brow and looked at him, he only chuckled as he saw your look "Don't vworry, I assure, it is nothing bad... I merely vwant to see if you can see ze spectrum of colors ze same as normal sized humans, or if it differs, your reaction time, und various ozher things, all harmless of course" Your expression shifted, and you calmed down upon hearing his explanation "Sure thing, that doesn't sound too bad" And so... Henrik started off with the color test, upon finishing that up he wrote some more notes down, and then he began with the reaction time test, he seemed... actually very impressed with you during that test, he then wrote some more down and now should be the final test...

Henrik had you doing a few puzzles, watching you rather closely as you began trying to solve them, one by one each had gotten harder but in the end you managed to solve it, once again, the good doctor was impressed with you and finished writing down the last few notes, he then took the equipment off of you and put it all away "Alright, zhat should do it fo' ze tests... Und I must say I am quite impressed vwith you" He then mumbled under his breath "Such a... Beautiful specimen~" And you looked at him questioningly "Sorry, what was that last part?" Henrik merely shrugged it off "Oh nothing! Come, come now, aren't you thirsty after all zat exercise und hard vwork?"

You gave it a thought before nodding "Yeah I could use something to drink, and maybe... eat if you don't mind?" The Doctor merely nodded "Ah, of course, vwhat vwould you like?" He waited for you to think it over, he seemed to have a lot of patience, which was... good honestly "Hmm... I think some water and maybe a bit of bread will do for now, I'm not that picky" He nodded and held out his hand "Vwould you vwant some assistance? If you don't vwant to climb into my hand I vwill respect zat und just set you on ze ground" You merely shrugged and climbed onto his hand "I trust you, and honestly I think that was enough exercise for now"

Henrik could feel his heart jump at those words, 'I trust you...' those words made him smile, wa....wait? Why is his heart pounding in his chest? Why does he have that butterfly sensation in his stomach all of a sudden? ...He... He probably just overworked himself again, the others had warned him of doing such, the feeling got so much more intense as you climbed into his hand... So... So small... So fragile looking, he just... wanted to protect you, from anything and everyone... "Hey, Hen? Are... Are you alright?" The Doctor immediately snapped out of it upon hearing your sweet voice... "O-Oh uhh... of- of course, I vwas only thinking... Anyvways, lets go get you something to eat und drink"

He finally began walking, which you were thankful for because honestly, you were hungry and thirsty, all that exercising had exhausted you, after he entered the kitchen, he set you gently down on the kitchen counter and began pouring water into what appeared to be a bottlecap, and then cutting off a piece of bread that was the perfect size for you, he then handed you the items "Zhere you go, enjoy! I need to leave fo' a few minutes... I must go put zhese notes avway" You merely nodded and watched as he walked off, taking a sip of water and munching on the bread.

Henrik had walked back to the same room you both were just in and leaned against the wall, clutching his chest and taking some deep breaths "Okay... Just... Calm ze hell down... You've just been overvworking yourself... Zat's all... Heh, maybe I should have listened to ze ozhers vwhen I had ze chance" He chuckled to himself and walked over to the drawer, he then put all the notes he had wrote in there, he took another moment to compose himself before walking back out and checking on you, noticing you finished your food he smiled "Ah, vwas ze bread good?"

You nodded at him and laid there on the counter, you were content and honestly comfortable around him now, he didn't seem so bad and he hadn't tried to hurt you yet, you heard what was presumably his phone make a noise and you watched as he checked it and the look on his face was a bit concerning... "What's wrong Hen? Ya look like you just saw a ghost..." Henrik then looked up at you "Um... V-Vwell... (Y/N)... I should probably tell you before zhey get here... I am, uh, not ze only vone who lives here... Zhere are ozhers but zhey are relatively friendly!"

You took a moment to process that "...How...How many are there?" And before Henrik could speak, the door burst open revealing a BUNCH of others that... honestly looked similar to Henrik, and with that you immediately hid behind the nearest object, that was too many giants at once to deal with, you just couldn't... You knew if they were Henrik's friends then they most likely wouldn't hurt you, but still... Better safe than sorry, you heard one of them talking to Henrik himself and honestly the doctor didn't sound too thrilled.

You knew that there was really no point in hiding, after all someone would find you back here, but honestly you didn't want to face all those people... You sighed and took a deep breath, you might as well just get this over with, besides you could hear Henrik announcing to the others that he had someone he wants them to meet, his tone sounded... strange as he announced this to the others in the room, oh well, you didn't question it too much, maybe he was just irritated with all the others suddenly bursting into the room, that even annoyed you honestly.

You stepped from behind your hiding spot, and watched as Henrik pointed towards you, and then all of a sudden all heads turned towards you, which made you feel... Very uncomfortable, you stood there fidgeting with your fingers for a moment before Henrik came over and gently scooped you up "Try und relax, zhey vwon't hurt you, in fact zhey seem excited to meet you..." He walked back over and told the others to line up, they'd do this in a calm manner...

One by one they all greeted you, first was the one in the snap-back cap, his name was Chase and he seemed pretty friendly, he even seemed fascinated with you! Next up was Marvin, he seemed to just be casual as if he's seen tiny folk before which, he probably has considering he was a real magician, either way he was nice too, next up was Jackie and he... He was a bit louder than you'd prefer but he was being relatively friendly so that counted for something, next was Robbie and you were immediately scared of him since he was a zombie but... He turned out to be... Adorable actually, he just wanted to cuddle you!

Henrik of course didn't let him at the moment, he explained there was a few more others that needed to come up and greet themselves, the zombie pouted but he seemed to respect that and he waited on the couch, next was an... android? He stated his name was Bingsepticeye and went on to ask your name and a bit more information, after a few minutes of him... most likely processing that information, he walked off to the side, next up was a man covered in ink, he spoke in a thick irish accent and apparently his name was Shawn although he didn't... Seem very friendly, next was Jameson who was mute, he communicated through sign language or whiteboard and he seemed like a true gentleman.

Next was... A less friendly looking person, honestly... You didn't think he was human, he had a deranged grin on his face as he stared down at you, Henrik immediately pulled you closer and glared at the being "...Anti... Don't even think about it..." So the... demonic being's name was Anti ...Sounds fitting enough, he only cackled as the doctor spoke "͞W̶̕ ̨̨͏e͜͞҉ ̶l͡ ̵̷̢l ̛ N ̸̕o ͢͟w.͘.̕. Y͟ę̵ ͘se̕e̕͠m͘͜ ͘͡a͞w҉͟f̷u͏̴̸l҉ly̴͢ ̵̢͞pro̕t̛͡ec̸t̛͜͠ive ̢o̵v͜er̵̸ ̸̴t̕͢his̴͟͠ on̴̡e ͘d̡҉ ̴̧̛o̶̡̧ ̨҉ç ̕t̢̕ ơ r.̴.. S̸͟o͠m̵e҉t҉̸͟h̡i̸ņ' ̨s͟pe͏͏c͡i̵ąl͏̨ ͘b̷͟͝o͠u̵ţ͜ t͡h͏̵͡i͘s̷ ̸͢o͟͢͞n͠ȩ?͘" Oh God- his voice hurt your ears, it was so... Glitchy... The Doctor's glare only got more stern "Leave. Now." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Anti let out another cackle "Ḩ͘o͘w͞.̵͘͠.̸͘͜.̡ I͡nt͢͝e̶r͠ę̛sţ̶in̛g҉..̸.̶҉" that was all that was said as he just disappeared, he didn't walk away, he just... Vanished, you shuddered, well that was unsettling... You looked at Henrik who sighed and looked down at you "I'm sorry mein Kleine... He's... Well... Himself, don't vworry though I vwill protect you from him..." Henrik seemed startled by... himself? He... Didn't say anything out of the ordinary besides something in German... He prayed you didn't understand what he said, which it didn't seem like you could...

Henrik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I svwear... He is such a pain in ze ass... Oh, um... I believe Robbie vwas vwanting to cuddle vwith you... Do... Do you vwant to do zat? Or vwould you razher stay vwith me?" You thought for a moment, honestly Robbie was harmless... He just... Seemed like he wanted a cuddle buddy "Sure, why not, he seems like he could use a cuddle buddy, I'll be fine with him I'm sure" Henrik tried to keep a straight face as you spoke, something about that... bugged him, the fact you wanted to spend time with one of the others?! What was wrong with him?! "Alright, if you are sure..." He then handed you over to a rather eager Robbie, the doctor of course reminded the zombie to be extra careful with a tiny being which he seemed to understand and thus the cuddling began...

Meanwhile... Henrik walked off to his room and slammed the door shut, he walked over and flopped down into his chair, sighing and rubbing his forehead "Vwhat ze hell is vwrong vwith me?! Vwhy am I acting zis vway... Vwhy... Over zhem? I don't understand zis feeling..." There was nothing but silence for a few moments before... A familiar chuckle echoed throughout the room "̧P͘ǫ̶͘or ͏D͠o̷҉c̢t͢o̢r̢͟, ̕҉̕P̶͠o̶ǫ̴̕r ̢͝Doc͘t͢o҉͟r͜͢.̕.̴̵͞. ͏̷͘B͘e̢i̶͜͜n̷̡͢g̕ ͢͢d̶͡r͢҉i̴͘v͟͝e̵̢ņ m̷ad ̢b̶̧y ̶̶th̴i̢̡̧s҉ ҉ti̶͟n̵y҉͏̧ ̸͘s̨͘͞ ͞҉͠p̷ ę̢ ̸̡̡c͏͘ ̶͘͜k҉͏.̴̕.̷҉̶.͢ ҉ ̵̧H̸̢m̴͘m҉.͢͜.̧͞. ̛͟͝I w͡o͡n̕der͡ w̢͜͝ ̛h͟ ̨y̛ ̷t҉̸͝h̨͟͠a̷̷͠t̸ ͠į͞s̶̡?~̷̡̕" And Henrik grunted at the voice "Shut up Anti, go avway... I don't need you right now..."

And with that, Anti suddenly appeared right in front of the doctor, bearing that same horrifying grin on his face as Henrik saw earlier "̷Y̡̕͡o͟u̧̨ ̛͡tr͢͠u͏l͢͝y͏ ̴ar͘͠e̶ ̕͞p̛ ҉ą̸̛ ͢͏t͡ ͏h̷ ̸̕͢e̕ ͘t̛͢ i͟͡ ̶̨c͘, Hen̴͟r̛͞͝i҉̵͜k͡.̶.͘.̵͡ ̴̡C͏̵a̷n͟͝ ̷y͟҉ę ̢͜͟ŗe̕al͢l̶̨y ͝n̶o̶t ͢͞t҉̨eļ̸͜l̡ w̡͢͢h͘͟a̕t̵̢ ͝t͟h̸̡̢i̵͏̡s̴͏ b̸ ̷u͝ ŗ͘ n͢͝ i͜͡ ̛͡҉n͢ ̨͜g..̡.͟ ̧͠D͘e͡s̵ir̨͡͡e͡ ͞͞is̛͜ ̶y͏ȩ͜ ̡f̸e͝͝e̴l ̴͘w͟i̡͢t̡͘h͞҉įn̵͞? ͝..͘͢.̷̨Y͡e̡ ̵͢w͝a̴n̵͏t҉ ͏t̶ḩ̷e̴m,̴̨ ̵y҉͟e͢ ͘n͡ ̸͞e͢͞ ̴͢e̢ ḑ̢͠ ҉̢t̸hem͞҉..̴̢͡.̢ ͟͞Yȩ ̨"l̶͞o͘͘v̶҉e̴͜"̸̨ ̸̢͢t͟͝h̕e҉͡m̧.̷͜͠.̵̵͞.̧̛͜" After hearing what Anti said, this made Henrik laugh "Zat is ridiculous! It hasn't even been zat long ago vwe met! Und besides vwhat vwould YOU know about love in general?" This only made Anti's grin widen "͡͠T̷̵̛e͏͟͏ll̵̴ ͏̶m͘e̷̶̛ ̡͝҉s̨҉o̴̷met҉̡ḩ͟i͟n̨g ͘͡Doct͠o͜r̵̶.̴.̵͢.̷ ̴̸͡H̸̷o̶͜͝w ͢w͞o͝ul͞d̛ y̡͟e̕ fe̴ȩl͝҉ if͢ ̷͢t̸͠͠h̸͠e̡y ͏w҉͞e͜r̶e oh͘͠͞ ͘I̢͜ ̴d̡̧o͡͞n͏̡'t̡̕͜ ̷k͟n̸̷o̸w̵͏̸.͞.͜͡.̵ ̷͘͏i͝͞n̴̢ ̛ļ͞o̷͞v̢e͢ ͜w̨̛i̵̴t҉͜h ͘a̶n҉̷̕ot̸̴̨he͝r ͏e͢͡g̷̨͝o͡?̢͜ ̛҉O͏҉r͜.̕.͜. ̧Or̢̨,̷ ͜if̛ t̴͢h͟e͝y̧ ͞w͏͞ere̷̴ ̶t̨̛͟o҉ ̶ge̛ţ ̡̕͟h̵u͏̛͞rt̸ ͟͝o͢r ͜w̷̴o̕͜r͘s҉ȩ̕, ͟͟k̸̨͜ ̧̕͝i͡ ͘͜l ̵̕͞l̴͞ ̶̧e ̡̧d̵҉?̸̵ H̛o͘w̨ ̧w̴͢o̕u͝͝l҉d͟ ̢͞͠s̶͜om̛͞e҉t̡h̕in͢͝g̴̛͡ ͏͘l̷̛i҉̵͜ke̕͞ ̨̢͢th̸̨͞a̢͞t ͡ma̕҉k҉̴e̢ ͞͏y̵̢͟ȩ̴ ̸̡f̸̴͠e̡͢͠el̡͘̕?͞"

Henrik immediately stood up and pulled out a scalpel, holding it towards Anti "I don't think I like vwhat you are implying zhere... If you hurt zhem in any vway... I'll k i l l you..." Of course, that didn't bother Anti, if anything that made him excited "̛͝W͏̸e͜͢l͠l̷ ̷n̵͡o҉͞w͝.͏..͘͜͢ ͡Ye̷̢ ҉h̴͜a̸͠v͏e̛͜n͠͞'̧t҉͘ ͞҉t͢͜h҉̴r̵e͞͏a̛t̵en͞e̵ḑ̸̶ ͘m̴͠e̶ ̕͡l̛͝i̶̕͡k̢e̶͞ ̢t͠ ͘͟h͏ ̶a͏ t̸̕ ͠i͞͞n̴ a̸͜w̷͝h͏͝҉i͢l̨͘͡ę͞͏.̢..̸̕ Y̕͞e̡ ̡m͟u̴̸҉s̕ţ͘ ̵c͏a͝r̷̛e̛͝͠ ̴̛a̴͢ g͝ ͡͡r͞ e̴͜͠ ą̸̕ ̷̡t͘͟ d͝ę̧̨a͜͏̵l ̴̛f̵̢ȩ̕͞r̡ ͡t̨͜h̢i̢s̸.͢͡͏..͘͞͝ ̨I̢̡ns͢i̧g̢̕n̕i͞f͏̵͠ic̢a͏̢͞n̸͢҉t̸̵͢ ͜s̴p͡҉ec͠k.͜͡..̵̨ ̴̢H͢o̡w̡̧̨ ͜a̧͝b̷ou̡t̕ w̷͟͜e͡ ̡m̸a̵k̴e̷ ̕͠͡a̡͞ ̵͞ḑ̶ ̸͜e ̛͘a҉̶ l̕͡,̢͘ d̨̛e̶͜a̵̕r͢͢ ҉d̷̕o̷̢çto̡r̕?͏ ̡W̵͞h̴̕a̸t ͘d̶̛o̷͘ ̧y̵̷e͘͟͜ ̧s̕͜͡ą̴y?̶ ͠W͘i҉̨l͏̢l͞ ͡y̸͟͠e̵ ͝͞hȩa͡҉̕r̛͏ me̸̶̛ o̶̴u̸t̢͠?" The Doctor rose a brow "...I vwill listen, however don't expect me to accept a n y deal zat comes from ze likes of you..." Anti approached forwards towards the doctor, not seeming to mind that he still had the scalpel out and pointed directly at him.

"͘͡D̢oc̡͟t̨̛͞or.͡.͏. ͝҉Y͞e ͟w͟͡҉a͜nt̴ ͞t̶̷h̶̕e̶m͜,̕ ̵d̛͘͠o͏n͠'͏̸t ̵y̸̡e̴͏͝?͘͘ ̛͞Y͘e̶'̡d̨ ̷d̷̵̨o̕ a ͜ņ̛ ͢͠y ̛͘t h̴̶̢ ҉̨i҉ n̡͘ ̨͘͡g ̸͏t͟͢͠'̕ ̡g͘e͡҉̶t͞͠҉ ̶҉t̸̛h̸e͢͡m ̧͠i̸̡n ̸͘͞ye̛̕r ģ̶ra͟sp.̴̡͟.̧͝.̢ ̨̛͡W̢̛o̢͟u̕͠l͞d̷ ̵̛͠ye͟ ņ͢o̶ţ͡?̶͝ ̸̕Į̴ ̴c͡͏a҉ņ ͘g͝ȩ̵t t̨he͏̸͝m.̸.. ̵̨N͢͠o̢t̡ ̷͜͞f҉e̷͞͏r̴ m͝y͝͡s̸ȩļf͘,̧ ̨̕bu͢͝͡t͏̸̸ f͢ę͜r̛͝ ͞y̨̕ ͜͞o̶̢ ̴u̧...̢ ̵A̵͞ll ͝y͘͜a̸͡ ͘͠g̵ơ̧t͠t͝a̧ ҉d͝ơ ͜͞i͠s h̕͜e͞l҉p̷̸ ͏me͘ ͞ǫ̸u̕͝t̨͟ ̸w̶̢̛it̶̨h͞ ͞a ̢͠l̢i̴͝͠t͜t҉̛͞le.͘.̸̷.͏̵͢ ̸͠͞'̢̛P̨ ͟҉̷r̷̷ ͏͝o̡͢ ̶͝j ͘e̢̨͡ ̸̴c҉͏ t̴'̴ ̵̨o̷f̶ ̷͘s̸͡o͝r̴͘t҉̶̢s.̢͘.̴.̴̡~̴͏" Anti's grin got impossibly wider, watching Henrik's face twist in disgust "No! I vwould NEVER help you... Because I know vwhat your up to... You vwant to hurt ze ozhers in some vway, you are sick in ze head if you EVER think I vwould help ze likes of you vwith something like... like that!" The glitch demon merely shrugged and laughed "̵͘Su̴͟͡it̸͜͞ ̴͏̷y̷҉e̴r҉s̡͟e̶͜l͞f̷͠.̸͡.͘.̛" And with that, he was gone... Finally...

Henrik sighed in relief, he was glad the other was gone "Vwhy... Vwhy does he do zis stupid Scheisse..." He looked down at the scalpel and threw it down, although Anti did have a point... He rarely ever threatened the glitch demon with such as that... He just, needed to ignore Anti's game, all he was trying to do was trick him into helping with whatever evil scheme he had planned, he immediately walked out of his room and back into the living room, looking around for any sign of you and Robbie, he didn't see the both of you and he immediately began to worry, he walked back towards Robbie's room and cracked the door, what he saw inside honestly almost melted his heart.

Robbie was showing you all the drawings he had made and the stuffed animals he had, so far it sounded like he was calling off their names, he then got to talking about this recent drawing he did... "Thiissss isss Sheeeppp..." And you rose a brow "Why does it have a lab coat and glasses on?" Robbie blinked and looked down at you "Becaaussee Sheeeppp has theemmm..." And then it clicked with you "Ohh! Its Henrik! As... As a sheep" Robbie seemed thrilled you got it right and he nodded "I haaaven't shoownnn hiimmm yeettt... So noo tell... Pleeease...?" You could only chuckle at that and pat his arm "Your secret's safe with me bud"

Henrik then stepped into the room and Robbie scrambled to hide the drawing, giggling a little bit as he did so, you looked over and gave the doctor a wave, he waved back and smiled "Ah, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Robbie shook his head "Nope! Jussst taallkiingg... withhh... (Y/N)... Sh-Sheeeppp! I maadee youu sommeethiiingg!" The Doctor would play along with this, he rose a brow and looked curious "Oh? Und vwhat vwould zat be?" And with that being said, Robbie pulled the drawing out and held it out so Henrik could take it if he needed "Isss... Yoouu!"

Henrik took the drawing and his smile grew even bigger "Aw! Robbie zis is vwunderbar!" That made the zombie tilt his head "Vwoonddderrr baarrrr...?" Ah, that was right- Robbie didn't really understand these kinds of words, he could slightly imitate them however "It means ze drawing is vwonderful! I love it Robbie!" He walked closer and pulled the zombie into a hug, being mindful since he was still holding you, the zombie hugged back with one arm, and then pulled back, he realized what the doctor might be in here for "Do youuu waanntt (Y/N) baackk...?" His tone sounded a bit like a whine, he was trying to hide it but Henrik knew, he didn't really wanna give you back... Why... Why did that make him angry? Robbie... liked tiny things, especially tiny folk, they fascinated the undead ego...

So of course he wanted to hold you for awhile, because that's how Robbie is, he wants friends... He absolutely loves socializing and yet... It made Henrik angry, he wanted you... All to himself, no one else getting in the way... No other competition, no one could be in his way... He needed you, only his... "Henrik? Henrik?! Are you, are you alright?" Suddenly, your voice and Robbie's whimpering seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, he looked down at the paper in his hands and realized he had almost crushed it completely, his eyes widened and he looked at Robbie "Diidd... Did Robbieee saaay someethiingg wrrooonggg...? Sh-Sheeepp upsseetttt w-wit....Wiittthh Robbieeee...?"

Henrik immediately shook his head and fixed the paper in his hands "No, no! I'm not mad vwith you Robbie, I... I suppose its just... been a stressful day... Zhat's all, vwork must have... Must have gotten to me... I'm sorry Robbie" The zombie merely smiled, he tried to make a stern expression, almost like Henrik would do but... The Doctor... Just couldn't take it seriously, it took every bit of his willpower to not laugh at that "Sheeeppp... Overrrworrrkk baaaddd.... Chaaseee... Tooldddd youuu abooutt ittt... So diddd all of the ottherrrrss..." The Doctor sighed and nodded "You are right... I have been overvworking ...again..."

Robbie patted him on the shoulder and stood up "Itt... Okaayy... Youu caaann do betterrr... I knooww ittt... Jusss... Reelaaxxx... Taake... Brreaaak everrry onnce in awhile..." This made the doctor smile "I vwill, I... I promise..." And then you were handed back to Henrik "Herrre... (Y/N) Go with dooccc... R-Robbieee... sleeepyyy..." He yawned, and Henrik couldn't help but chuckle, that was a sign it was Robbie's nap time, he placed you on his shoulder for a few moments, and as Robbie hopped back into bed and got into a comfortable position, Henrik gently tucked him in as if the zombie was his own son, you smiled at that, it was... Cute.

Robbie smiled and snuggled into the covers, cuddling one of his stuffed animals close, he let out a final yawn before drifting off to sleep, Henrik then quietly stepped out of his room and closed the door as gently as he could, he then stepped away from the room and back into his lab "Ah, zhere vwe go... So, did you und Robbie have fun?" Henrik was holding you once again, he seemed to like holding you, you then looked up at him and nodded "Yep! He's pretty nice to be a zombie honestly... He's got a lot of stuffed animals and drawings too, it felt like an hour or more of him just calling the names of the toys off to me" You and Henrik both chuckled in unison "Ah, yes, Robbie does love his stuffed toys und drawings..." You cleared your throat before speaking "I've noticed that you treat him like a son"

Henrik nodded "Very much so, he is just like my son in a vway... He has zis childlike mentality und you just can't help but get attached to him, after of course you learn he vwon't hurt you, sometimes... He doesn't like being a zombie because zhen people are automatically afraid of him, he just vwants friends und family truth be told" You nodded "...Poor guy... Sounds rough for him..." You knew that it was only natural to be afraid of a zombie, but most people would run from him before he could explain he doesn't want to hurt them, that thought made you frown... You wished you could help Robbie in some way, but it seemed honestly impossible, there... Wasn't really a cure for being a zombie, or not one that you knew of, to you of course Robbie was fine just the way he is, you just wanted a way for him to make friends easier.

Henrik looked at you, seeming to notice the frown on your face "Vwhy don't vwe just take a break for ze day und relax awhile, Ja? After all, ze ozhers must be busy und it has been a razher long da-" Before Henrik could finish his sentence, the door flung open "Doc, uh... We have a little situation! Ya might need to come and help out" It was Chase, and he looked fairly concerned, the doctor sighed and set you down and then pointed to Chase "Stay here, vwith zhem und I'll go check it out, I assume its Anti, correct?" Chase could only nod, and Henrik seemed to look even more irritated than usual "I svwear... I am going to strangle him at zis point... He's such a nuisance" And with that, the doctor walked out, leaving you and Chase alone, he sat down on the bed and looked over at you.

"So... How are ya doin kiddo?" You could tell Chase was, well, trying to make some small talk, you might as well talk to him while he's in here "I'm doing fine, how about you?" Chase merely shrugged "Eh, I'm... Fine, Anti's been causing me some trouble lately, but he's always causing trouble throughout the household, he's been... Extra troublesome as of late, but... Usually Henrik can solve that issue pretty fast!" You nodded at his words "Yeah... He does seem very troublesome... I can't imagine how it feels to deal with that on a day to day basis" Chase sighed and remained quiet after that, you both sat in silence for the longest time... "Huh, that's... strange... Henrik should've been back by now, he's had long enough to deal with Anti, surely" He looked towards you and held his hand out "You mind?"

You shook your head "Go ahead, I'm... Kinda worried about him, who knows what Anti's capable of..." You let him scoop you up and then he was off for the living room, the last place he saw Anti, and upon getting in there, he saw Anti and... Shawn going at it, honestly that doesn't surprise Chase a bit that they began fighting, he spotted Henrik trying to break it up between them, and he looked very close to a breaking point, Chase decided it wasn't best to disturb them three, especially not with you in hand, he looked over and saw Jackie, Marvin, Jameson, and Bing trying to get away from the chaos at hand, he decided he'd join them which they honestly didn't seem to mind, once they finally got to Jameson's room, they could relax, it was always the most peaceful and quiet in JJ and Robbie's rooms.

Chase looked over at Jackie who was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms "So, what happened? How did they just suddenly get into a fight? Lemme guess who threw the first punch... Shawn?" Jackie glanced over at Chase and nodded "Oh yeah, I mean... The things Anti said to him, I would've winded up punching him too..." Jackie scoffed, and Chase only sighed "Why can't he leave everyone alone for once? He's so annoying" He grumbled and Jackie nodded "I could teach him a lesson, I will one of these days I swear it!" Jackie slammed his fist into his other hand, Marvin walked over and put his arms around Jackie "Now now... Take it easy Jackie, we still don't know what he's fully capable of..." That made Jackie turn to Marvin "It's not fair! Its fucking bullshit! I just want him out of our lives, all he does it make it a living hell for all of us!" Jameson snapped his fingers to grab their attention and then began to sign 'Do you fellows want some tea while we wait for them to settle their differences?'

Jackie and Marvin nodded, Bing was merely standing in the corner of the room, he looked as if he was a statue, Jackie then looked towards you "Oh by the way, where did you even come from? It's rare we ever see civilians like yourself ....And by that, I mean I and most of the others have never seen someone like you" You blinked and looked up towards Jackie "I... I mean... I didn't really have a proper home before, and I just... Got a notice on my phone of this doctor who wanted to do a study on tiny subjects without the harmful stuff, I... was a bit cautious at first but after the tests and such, it wasn't as bad as I expected, and he was really nice to me!" Jackie seemed to nod at that "Well, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want! Don't worry about Anti, we'll take care of him, he won't hurt'cha! Not while Jackieboy-Man's around!" The hero then flexed which caused Marvin to chuckle.

You and the others chatted for a long while, all while drinking the tea Jameson had made, he poured some in a tiny teacup which he just happened to have, it must've been a decorative thing, but at least he has use for it now! Meanwhile Henrik had just finished up dealing with those two nuisances, he had finally managed to pry Shawn off of Anti, who was cackling in an unsettling manner as the other kept beating him up, now, Shawn might have been stubborn and would rarely listen to anyone aside from JJ, but he would listen to the doctor for sure, maybe it was the look Hen usually gave to the others? ...Nah, it had to be something else, maybe Shawn just had common sense.

Henrik then pushed Shawn aside and pointed to the toymaker's room "Get in zhere und cool off fo' avwhile" It seems like Shawn was about to open his mouth and speak but Henrik cut him off "You don't have to say it, I know, Anti is ze vworst... He can be v e r y irritating, trust me, I know zat, just go und relax, do vwhatever helps you calm down und if you need any help you know vwhere to find me" Shawn merely nodded and went into his room, slamming the door shut behind himself, and with that Henrik walked away, watching as Anti crossed paths with him, he stopped the other for a moment "Anti, you are on thin fucking ice today, I svwear... You are being vworse zhan usual" Anti merely chuckled "̶͘I ̴kn̶͘͜o͠w͘,͠ ̶̛͢i̧̛ts҉̛͢ ̵̨̕b̢͡e͝͡c͝a͠us̴e͘͜͠ ͏҉S̕ha̸w̴n͟'͟͢ş̨ ̵̨҉s͞o ̡̛e͠ ̢a̧ s ̡͝y͟ t̡'̵ ų̴̡p̧҉s̴͝ę̸͢t̡͟,͟͝ ̸͡͝h͏e͟'̧s͟ ̧̨a̴c̷͘͘t͞u͡al͞l̷͞҉y̡ ͜͡ţ̸͡h͘e͘͟ ̧ea͢s͟ies̛t̢ ͠t'̧ ̢̢͞p͘͏i͠s̛͏s̢ ͘͠o͠͡͞ff̨͡͡~̷̢ ̷Ą͟nd̕ ̛͠b̷̕͢y̨͜ t̛h̴'̨̡ ̛̕w͠a̡̨y̴͘͟,̴͠ ͜͞ye k͢͢ņ͢͝ow̷ ̷͝m͏͘y̸̢͢ ͠o҉f̵̴̡f̶̵͢e͡r̷ st̴ill̢ ̡s̶͢ta̶͝n̨͞ḑ̵s̸~̨̧ ̴̨I̵ ̷͢k̶n̷̸o̴̕͞w ̨y͘e̡ ͜͟͠s͏͏ti҉l͜l͞͠ ̛w͢͞a̴n̡͏t҉͞ ţ̸̛ḩe̸̛͜m͠͝ ̡̛a͞ll̶̕ ̵t̴'͘̕ ̶͏y̵͡er̛s̷͞e̴̶lf̢ ͟H̷e͞n͏r̸̶i̕͠k,̵̴ s̛͡t̵o҉p ̷̵̛r͘e̕s͞i͏͜͠st͠i͟ng͞ t̨h̛a̧t͟ ͝͠fe͢e̛l̵̛i̛̛n͘ģ̵..̷̕.͜͝"͘

Henrik rolled his eyes "Not a fucking chance, now drop zat bullshit Anti... I vwill not make a deal vwith ze likes of you..." Anti rose a brow, his grin then widened and he grabbed Henrik by the arm "̛҉Ŗe̴͟͡al̷̨͠l̸y̶̛ ̨͟͠n҉o̧̕w?̶̨ L̶̛e̴͟t̕̕͠'̸s ̧̨s̨̨͡ee̢ ̴̴̢h͜o͢w͢ ̵̡͟y͟͠er ͏fe̕e͏ļ͏͢i̕n'̛̛ ̴a͝ft͘er҉̢ ҉͟I ͟s̛͡ho͟w ͢͏y̛̛͢e̴͟ ̴some̵t̕h̛͝in̛͟'͝.̕͝.͏̢͜."͏ Anti then glitched them near the rooms, chuckling at Henrik's expression, before he turned towards Jameson's room... He brought Henrik close to the door which was slightly cracked "͡'̛L̡͝ ͜o͘͡ ̨o̸ ̵k̢͢͝.͟.͏̨.̸͞"̶͡҉ He whispered, making the doctor raise a brow but he did so nonetheless and his eyes widened upon looking into the room, he saw you, with the others giggling away, you looked so h a p p y with the others... You were all giggling away and the others were just... Too close to you for Henrik's comfort, this made Anti's grin widen.

"̡̕Lo͏̢͞ǫ̶k ho̕w̨҉ ҉m̡͏u͝c̨h̶͞͏ ͝f̵͟ư̷n tha͠͡t̴͝͝ ̧͘͢l͏̵͘i͏ţ̷͝t͠l̸e̴̷̸ ͝͠s ͠p ͟ę͝ ̶̷͜c̵͘ ̷̵̧k̶ ̸͢i̸̕̕s̵ h͜a͏v̡̧͝i̵͡n̴͠g̶̕͝ ̢w̢͝i̸͢͝t̛͡h͞out̴͘͟ ye̵.̴҉.͏.̢̨ ̵͟L̶o̷o̡k͘ ̷͢at͏̵͞ ͘͟͢h̛o̷̡w̶̸ ̢͘m̸̵͢ųc͠h ̸̷t̸h̢̛͟ei͘͟͜r̛ ̧̧b̢͜҉o͠͡n̡͢dį̷ng̡͢ ̷̢͜wi҉̸̛t̸h͡ ͜t͢͏h̴̛'͡ ҉̸o͢҉t̴̡͘h̵͜e͟͢ŗ̵s҉҉̵.̛͢.̛.̴͠ ͟͡A̷̧ņ҉' ̴̷͞y͞a̵̡͘ kn̵ow̵̵͢.̕.͟͡.̛͝͡ ̧͠C͡͡h̛as̶͘e̵ ̡͠͡se̛ȩ͘ms͜ ̕͟f͏̨ ̢a̵̶͢ ̸̢i ҉r l ̴̧̧y ͏̧a̧̛͘tt̴͏a̴͝c̷̢he͝d̶͜ t̨'̷҉͟ ̴͜t̨he̡m̵ ̷͝a͝l̵̡read҉͞y̵, ̷̛n҉o̸҉̵w̡ ̸̡͝h̛o͏w̢̢͠ ҉d͞o̡͟e͠s͜ ̢̢t̵̕ ̷h ̷i̸̴͜ ̶҉̢s̸͟ ̢m͞a͜k͘ȩ ̶̧̨ye̷ ̷͞f̕ee̸l̢ ̢̧͢ ͝H̡e҉nrik̷͝?̕͝" Anti watched as Henrik's expression shifted into one of... Anger, mixed in with several other emotions as well, this delighted Anti, especially when he saw the doctor's frown turn into a large grin "Th͜͠e͏r̡̕͡e ͟ye͞͏ ͘͠g̴ơ̧..҉̕.̛ ҉Gi̡͞v̵̷e̷ ̨i͢n̵̕t̷o ͞ţ͡͞ho͠s̷̸e̸͡ ̵͢w̧͘ ̛̕r ҉e̡ ͟t̴͢ ̨ç͏ ͜͞h̵͢͟ e̶͝ d f̷̢̡e͘eli̕n̷̛͜g͝s ͟o̧͠f̡ ̸ye̸r̢͏s.̢҉..͠ ͏Y͏ȩ̸͡ ̸̷͠k҉̨n͞o̴͠w͏̡̡ ҉̨w̶h̵͘͟a̴t ͞I̵͝'d ͠sa̴̴̧y̴̶ ̨a̡̛͘b̴̸͡oư̷t͘ ̧̕͝t̨hi͠s̡ ͏s̴̢i͢t̷͜u҉͘͝a̡͘͜t͢i̛on?̴" Henrik looked at Anti and rose a brow "Und just vwhat vwould zat be?" Anti snickered and looked at the doctor, malicious intent written all over the glitch's face.

"͞I̸̧͘'ḑ ̢͡s̵͞ay̴.͏̛.. ̸t̛h͏̡̨ąt͜..̡.͡ ̴̶͡T̢̕h̛͝e̵y͢ ͢l ̵o̴̶̧ ̧v̛͢ ̧͘e̸̴̷ ̷t̷̨h̵e̢͜͜ ǫ̷̷t̶͢he̵͟rs̛ ̨͟o͟v̶̨e͠͝r̛͜ yer҉se͞l̸͠͝f̴̢҉..̧͡.̡̛̛ ̴̕Th͟͜'̴̡͞ ͏̸o̕͡t̸͟h̛͡҉e͘͝r͠s̵ ̢͜a̡͘͡ŗ̴e̵ ҉͏i̸n͏ ̡҉t҉̡h'͘͠ ̶͞͞w̶a͜y̴̢ ͝o̶f͝͞ ̵̛y̡͡e̴҉ ̶͡͏t̵w̡͡o͢..̵̨̢.̷͘ ̷H ̶͝o̷̵̡ w̷ ̢͢͝e̶͢͡ ̡͜͝v ̡e̴͞ ̨͜r̵.̡͠.̛.̛͞ I̢͡ ca̛ņ͜ ͞h͜e̡͝lp̛ y̸̕͡e,̛ ̕͝I̕ ҉̢h̴̨̧a̛v҉e̸͠ ̷n͘o̕͝ ̵͠in̵te̸̵͡res̵t̢ in͢͞͝ ̕g̢͡ęt͝ţi̶n̛͞g̴̷ ̸̡i͟͟͞n̕҉͜ ̨҉y͜͏e̸ŗ ̧͠w̴̶͡ay̶̛.̢.͝.̨͝ ̸̧I̧͜ ̴c̷̕͢a̴̶͡n ͘͜ho͏we̵͟v̴͢e͟͟r̸̢ ̷̶͘g̡̨ę̵̷t͜ ̛t̢͏h'̴͠ ͝o͡tḩe̛r̸s ͜o̵ut̶̢͢t̛͠a̴ ͢t̸͢͡h͝'͠ ͘͞w̸a̧y̵͢͠ ̴f̸̨͘ ̡e ͏̵r͏͜ ̸̕y̶e.͠͞..͏͠ ̕͘I ͟j̸u̕͠s̨̛t̷̛ ̸̡n̨̛͟eed̕ ̶͠y͠e͢r̡ ̷h̢e͘͜l͘p̸ t' do҉̸͝ ҉̷s̡o,̶̛͏ ̵w͡h̴a̢t҉ ͜d͠҉͝o ͜y̡a ̵̕s͢ay͟ ̶a̸b̵o̵u̷̕t ͜t̵͘h̷͡a̢t n͡o̷̕w?̢͘͠ D͜o̧ ̛w̧͝e͞ ̢hav̨͘e͝ a̛͏͡ ̧d̕ea̢͜l? ̧͜Y͡͠e̕ ̧͏͟h̷͢͠e̕͞ļ͢p ̢m̶̡̨e̕ ̛͜"͜҉k̛͏͟e̸͘e͠p̧̨ ̧̧͘t͠h̵͠͠e̕ ͠o̸͝t͢h̶͡e͡r ̴e҉̵go̴̴̕s̷̛͡ a͠t̕͞ ̶b͝a͝y"͞͠ ̛a̵n̸d̴̨͜ ̕͠I͞'͘l͞l͜ ͝͡g͘͜e̸̢t ͏̴̛t͝h̵͜a̢͟t͡ l̨i̧ttl̷ȩ̨̛ ̸͝s͡ ̷p ͡ȩ͞ ̴c͡ ̨͠k͏ ̴f͞e͠r͝ ͢y͏̸a͏̷, ̷ho̴̕w̴̸'̸s̷̷ ̸̨t͘h̴̢a̴̧t̛ ̴̡s҉͏o̵un͜d͢?̢" Henrik took a moment before his grin widened "Yes, yes... Anything... I'll do a n y t h i n g to get my precious little (Y/N)... I need zhem... Get. Ze. Ozhers. Avway. From. Z h e m... Only mine... Only mine..." He kept repeating 'Only mine' over and over for a few minutes which only made Anti cackle, he then grabbed Henrik by the coat and glitched away with him, into the doctor's lab.

Henrik rose a brow "Vwhy are vwe here? I just vwant my sweet little Schatz... In ze palm of my hands...!" Anti continued his cackling spree as he walked over to the various test tubes and medicines that were strewn about "̛͏̡N͡o̵҉w̶̕ no̕͏̢w̵̨͢ d̴҉e͘͞a̕͝͡ŗ ̵̵d͏͟͡oc҉t͟͝o͜͟͞r͜҉̵.̕.̷҉.̕̕͢ ̨Y͏e̴'l̶l̵͘ ̸̨g̷e͞t͘͞͞ ̷͘t͏h̢͜e̛̕m̨.͞.̨.͘ ͢S̷̴ ̷̨͢o҉ ̴̸o̴͞ ͏̧ņ͘͝.̧..̷҉ I ̷͡w̧a̸̶͝n̶t͏̴̕ ̴y̛o͢͠u̡ ̧͏t͜͢ǫ̴ ͢͝dru̸g҉͝ ͠t̷̕he̵̸͝ ̸͠ơ͘t̴͟h̶̡e̸͢r̸̷҉ ̸̡e̛g͜o̷̕s̕.̡͘.̷͏.̡ ̧I ̛n͞e̡e͘d ͠t͜hę͜m̸ ̛o̵u̵t ̵͡͝c҉o͏҉l͜d̢̨͜.͠.̨̛.҉͜͝ ̡͡Le̡͟͞t̷'͏s̴̢ ͞͏͜s̵̨t҉̴a͠͏̴r͟͞t̕͜҉ ̕͟w̢̛i͜t̕h.̢..̛͞.̷͠ ̛C̴̢ ̴h̷ ͟a ̕s͡ ͜͞ȩ͝.͟͟.͘.̛ ͘H̸͞e̛ ̸͞w̸̡͜o̸̧n͏̢'̛t͠ ̷͟b̸e͢͜ t̷҉҉o̧͝o͢ ͝͞t̨͟r̨͢o̴u͢͝b͠͝l͞e̷s̷̶̨o͝m̛͞ę̸ ̛t̵̛o͜͞ ͝d͝eal̷ ̢͘w̶i̵̷̛th̡͢ ͠i̕n҉͠ ̧t̛͟͠h̨̨e̢ ̴̴͢l͟ong̷̛͝ ̸̸r͏̵un͢.̸̛͟.͏.̸ ̷̛Jac̸k̴͢͝i̕͢e͡ ͘a̵͘n̢d̸͜ ҉M̡a͢r̴҉v̸i͠҉n̨͞ ͘a͞re͜ ģ̷̷o̴̷in̨̡͏ģ͠ ̨to̵ b͏e ̶a ģreat̸̡̕ ͞d̵̴e̢a͠l̢ ̵͠o̢͜f̷ ҉tro̵͡u̶͝b͢l̕e̴͟ ̢f҉o҉̵҉r̶͜ ̶͡u̧̢͠s̷̕ ̢͠He̛͘n̡͜r͘i̛k̕.͢.̶̶.̕ ͝T̴̷̢hey̛'̴͜l̶̵l e̢̡s̸̢p͝e͟ci̡̛a̢lly̴ w͞i̷̸̕n͢҉̴d͡ ͟up͠ ̷g̴̨et̕t̵̨ing i̸̧n҉͡ ͢͡t͝h͘͠e͏̵̛ ͞͠w̶͘a̵͜y̨͠͏ ͝o̧f̶̶ ̵̶y͜o̵͝ur̶ ̨͠'͟l̡͞o͘v̷e̢͢'̷͞.̵.̴.̢̛ ̴͏Ho͢w͡ev̵e̷r̢͘ du̴ȩ̸ ̸̶͟t̨̛'̴̧͘ ̕͢J̢̛a̡ck̢i̴̷e's ̕su̡p͟e̶͏r̨̡her̴̶o̕͠͝ ͡s͟t̷͝r҉̵e̸̛n̸̨g̴t͞h ̶͞a̵n̴ḑ̴ Ma̴̧͟rvi͝n̸͠'͠s̢ ͠m̡a͝gic̵̕.̨̧.̧̨.̸̕͡ We̛'͝҉͢l̶̢l̴͞ ͡n̢e̡e͞d̶͠ ҉t͠͡'̧̡ ͝d͡o̶͞ ̡̡m̸̕o̡͏r̴̕͜e t̛h̵͞a̶n͘ ̧j̢͝us͡҉ţ̴ ̨͠k̷͢no͘͞c̷̕͘k͡ ̸t͠͝h̸͢e͘͝҉m ̸̢̕ơ̕͏ut̡.̧..̡̧͘ ̷And͠͏ ̕͞I̷͏͏ ķ̷n̵o͟w͢ ͡j̨͜ ̛u̷̡ ̨͏s͏ ̸͠t̷͝҉ ̸͝w͏h̢̧͘a̷͘t ̷t͝'͜͝ ̴͘do.̛.̕.͢͟" His cackling got louder and glitchier, Henrik didn't really care what his plan was, all he knew is that he wanted you... He n e e d e d you... And nothing would get in his way, not even the others...

Anti picked up one of the test tubes and examined it closely before turning his attention back to Henrik "͠W̴̢e͟͝ļl, let̛͢͢'̧͜s̸̸ ̸̷͜get͘͡ t̛o̷ ҉i̴҉t!̷̡͠ I̢ ͜͟a̡͘̕s̸͟su͜me̶ ̴͢a̧͜t̸̨ l̡͟͝eas̵t ̵o͏͏̸ ̴̛n͘ e̢̕ ̸̕͝o̴f͜ ͜͢t̨͠hese w̷i̴̕͟l͟l͠ ̸͢k͜n̸ơck s͢͡o͡me͘on͡e̸ ̶̡͞ou͞t͟"̷ The Doctor merely nodded and walked over, picking up a few tubes of the substance and grabbing a few syringes, making Anti raise a brow "̵Wh͏y̸̧͘ ̡d̵͝o̵ ̷͝y̴͏ȩ ̶n̕͝ę͜e̷d͢ a̛ll̨ ̛̛t̶҉h̡͜o̴͠s̷̸e ̵̨sy̷͠ŗi͏̢n̶̢̢g͘es҉?̷̧͟ ͝Y͏ę͡r̷ ̧Ļ̛IT̶Ȩ̢R͞A͟L̢L̢̕͟Y̷̨ ̵g̨̕͝ơi̷ng͞ ̛͡tơ͢ ̧̧̢b̧͝e̶ ̵͞d͏̸̡r͟u̴̵gg̶͜i͏n̢͞g̕͢ ̸s͟om҉̸ȩ̶o͟͞͝n҉̢e͘͟" Henrik scoffed and stared Anti down "Vwell using ze same syringe is unsanitary, I at least vwant to keep things sanitary vwhile doing all zis bullshit" Anti rolled his eyes at that, thinking it was pointless but he didn't have time to sit here and argue with the doctor "̷͜W҉h҉̕a̶̡te̶͞v̨̧͝e͞r ̷f̸l͟͟o̕͜a̴͝t҉s ̴͝y̸ȩ̵̧r̢̡ ͝b̨̢͏o͞a̕͡t̕"

Anti walked over to the door and into the hallway, watching Henrik closely just to make sure he doesn't get any ideas of using that drug on him, he then pointed towards Chase's room "Ḩ͜e͡͞ ̸s͞h͟͡o̶͞u̴͟l͏̷͢d̛͜ ͏b̶̨e̕ ̛͜i͘͡ņ͘ the͝re d͏͘ri͜n̡͜k̸͜i̕n̡̡' ͢h̶̢̢i̸̴m͠s̕͘͞e̵l̕f̛ ͢p̷r͘a̛c̢̛t̷ic̢͜a̵͝l̷l͠y͞ ͝t̴͟͢'̷ ̢d̴̢͠e͞a̸t͏h҉,̢ ͡go ͘g҉͟e҉̷̶t̛ ̢͞҉h͜įm̸҉.̴̧.̸͡." He spat, crossing his arms and waiting for Henrik to do the dirty work, the doctor merely rolled his eyes and crept into the room, looking at Chase who was sitting at his desk, downing the whiskey as fast as he could, he looked terrible from what Henrik could see, this made the doctor wrinkle his nose in disgust, now sure he drank whiskey on the rare occasion, but nothing compared to Chase... At this point he's doing him a favor by pulling him away from that stuff, he snuck up behind Chase who still didn't seem to notice his presence.

Chase had tears in his eyes as he picked up a photo that had his family on it, Stacy and his kids... He just wanted them back, he wanted to see his kids... He gasped as he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his neck, he reached up to try and grasp at whatever it was, however his body suddenly fell limp and he blacked out before he could even see who stabbed him... Henrik took hold of Chase's body and began dragging it out of the room towards Anti who had a malicious grin spread across his face at the sight "̢Ģ̡͘ ̨͞o̵͝ ҉o̧ ͢d҉̴̧.̕.. ̨Y͏̛͘e͡r ̶̶o̸͡͏n̛͏e̴ ̶͡s̛te͢p͠ ̨̕c͏l͝͏o͢s͡͠er͜͡ '̕͟͜t̷ ͏g̶͏e̸͡t͝t̷̷in͜͝'̴ ͝t̕ha͞t ̨҉l҉͞͠it̢t̕̕l̛e͠ ̡͏s̨̢p̸͡e̕ck ̧҉͠y̡̛e̡̨ ͟͟s̶̡͞e͠e̶͘m̡̕ ͟t̵' ҉̛͜c҉ą̢͟re ̴s͢͢͡o̶̴ ̶̨m̨͝uc͢͡h̵ ̸̕f͡e͢r̴~̨҉̶ ̵͞Ņo̷̴͠w.̨.̸̡͡.҉̧ ͏͟C̨̡͝'̷͢m҉͝o͢҉̷n̴̵..҉̧.͟͝ Let̢̢'̢s͟ ͠g͡ȩ͠t ̴͞h̷̛̛i̡̨͟m̷̢͠ ̡t' ͏̵̸th͏a̧t̴͜ ̴͢͡s͢͡e͝c͜҉r͘͝et̷̢ ҉̷̕p̶͜a̛r̸t ҉̷o̷f̧͢ ҉y̨e̛͏r͡ ̵l҉͞a̵͟b~͢" Henrik rose a brow "Und just how do you know about zat... 'secret part' of my lab?... Vwhen have you ever been down zhere?"

"͟҉H҉͝eh͘.̸̕͠.̢͞.̧͘͜ ͜I̵̢ ̶h҉͝ave͞͏͢ ̡̛m̶͝͝y͘͝ ̧̕w͟a̴̢y҉s,̷͘ ͢ę͘̕no͝͏u̢gh̵̢ ̧͟q̸ų͢e̷͘s̴͜t҉̢i͞o̷ns̢,̧ ̶hur̨͞r̷̢y̶ u̷̷p̸̴ ̡̡͘b̕͟e̢f͏͝o҉̛͠r̵̛e҉̡͡ h͏̶e̡ ͢͠w͝a̡ķ̡e̕͏s҉͞ ̶u҉̸̴p͘͟͝!̷̷"̧ Spat Anti, who seemed to be getting impatient, meanwhile Henrik once again rolled his eyes "Fine, fine-" He quickly spoke before proceeding to drag Chase towards his lab, he surprisingly didn't struggle too much, as if he had done this once before or something... He quickly pressed some numbers on the keypad, and an iron door opened up, he dragged Chase down the stairs, into the furthest and hidden part of his lab, he then took a few moments to catch his breath and then placed him down on an operating table, strapping him down tightly, he made sure Chase couldn't escape once he woke up, once checking the restraints, he left and closed the door behind himself.

Anti was waiting, he definitely looked annoyed at Henrik, probably because to him the doctor took way too long "͘͝T͝͏ơ͝o̕͞͞k̸͏ ͠y͡e̕͘ ̨l͠o̢ng̡̛ ͝e̛͢n҉̷͜o͜҉ugh̶̶.͡.̕.̷̡ ͏N͜'̧ ̵̴j̨͟u̧̡s͠t͏ t͝a̡̕͠ ̨m͜a̴̕k̶ȩ ̛͘s̴u̵͞r͟͢e ̛y̨e ̡a̴i͠҉͜n͢͝'͡t̴͏ ҉pu͡l̸̡l҉i҉n̶'̸̡͝ ̨̛a ͝f̶a̵̢s̴̵͜t o҉̧n͜͏e ̕on͏͠ ̷m҉̷͡e͜͝..̸.̧͘"̕ He glitched away for a few moments, making Henrik sigh in frustration, he just wanted to move onto the others... So he could get this ridiculous stuff out of the way, and then Anti came back "E ͜x ̢ç͝ ̵e ̛͘l̷ ͞l͝ ҉e̴ ҉n͏ ̢͘͢t̷ ͏w̕҉o͜͡r̶k͞,̧͠ ̡̛͟Doc̢̛t̡̧͘o͏r̡.͜͡..̡͏ ̵O̡͟n͝e̢̢ ͜͞d̛̕o̕w̛͠͏n̵̡.̴͝.. ̶͘A̡͟ ̸̢f͏͝ew̧̕ ̸m̶̢̛o͘r̷̵͟e͜͠ ̵͝͝t͠͝'͢ g̸o͘.̕.̢͝. ͞H͝mm͠͡͏..̧.̕ L͘et͘͢'̴҉s ͏̨͘g͠o҉͞ ge͟͏ţ̕ ͘Ma̶r̕v͠i̢n̷̡ ̴҉o͠u҉t̢ ͢͡o̵̷f̴ ̧ţh̵' ̢w̨̛a̕͡y t̶̢he̸̸n͢ ̧̕we ̶c͠a̶n̸ ̵̵m͝o̴͜v̡͝e͢ ̷̷͟o͘n̵tǫ ̨̧Ja̷c̸k͢i̸̢e̸..͞." He cackled, proceeding forth before getting stopped by Henrik "Vwait! How are vwe going to... Get rid of him? He has zat magic bullshit..." Anti merely grinned "͜W͘͘atc̛͝͡h͏ ͡a͘n̷'̛͏ ̕l̛e̶͟҉a̢r͝n͏͘͝ ͏d̵͘e͟҉̨a͘͟ŗ̸͢ ̷͝d͞o̧͘͟ct̡̕͜o̧r̕͢͝..̕.̴̡͝~̢̛͏" He continued onward towards Marvin's room.

Once he got there, he held his hand in front of Henrik "S̡̕t͏͜a̢̛y͡ ̷͜h̸̡e͡r͞e̵,͞҉ ͟͠I̵̡͘ ̕ḑ̛on̴͏҉'̸̛ţ͞͏ ̶͡n̸̡ęe̴̡͝d ͏y͜e̶ f̷e҉҉r̨̕͟ ̴̵t͘h̴i̡̧s͜ ͘͠o̕͏͟n̛e̷͘͜ ͏j͟ưst͟͠ ͡y҉̷̕e҉t̕.̵.͝.̡"̴ He then glitched himself into Marvin's room who looked startled "A-Anti?! What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" His expression was mixed between fear and anger, he didn't exactly like Anti coming into his room unannounced, well to be fair... He didn't want Anti in his room at all, and for good reason... The Glitch or whatever he was, wasn't meant to be trusted at all... "̨͢A҉w̴͜w̸̛҉~͟ ̨C̶'͘͝m̷̷o͡n̸̢ Ma̧҉r̴̨v͟͏, ̶m̷̕' ̢n̶͜o̶t̶҉ t͞͞ h̴ ͜͏a̛̛ ͜͢t̷̸ ͜b̵a̕d̴~̛͏" Marvin merely scoffed at that and crossed his arms "That's bullshit and you know it, you are the w o r s t!" He spat, making Anti clutch a hand over where his heart should be "̕͡G͡a̵̛͞ş̧͡p҉!͏҉ ͏M̛͘͜a͏r̕v̡͏!͘ ̵̸̨I̕͝'̵͝m h u̶ ͜r͘҉ ̡͜͡t͟!̨" His tone was nothing but mockery as he cackled.

Marvin grumbled as he snapped his fingers and Anti began levitating "O u t. N o w. I don't have time for your shenanigans, Anti!" And with that, Anti had flown out the door and against the wall, not too hard of course, despite the fact he hated Anti with a burning passion, he didn't want to hurt him ...Okay... It's more like he didn't want to damage the wall... Anti growled and got back up, lunging towards the door that had just magically shut and sealed itself, his gaze snapped from the door to Henrik "͟͡W͜ ̵͞e͢ ̡̢l̶͘͞ ̶l ̶̢t͏ ̷͠͠h̸̨ ̛e̷ ņ.̶.͝. ̷͝I̵̧͞ ͘g̛ų̸e͘͡s̨͠͞s ̡͠w̨͘e̡'̴͘r͝e͞ ̛g͢͠o͏̸i͞n̢͜'̧̢ ̶t͘͡'̴͟͡ ̴͏hav̴͜e̵̛ t̴̶a̛ ̸̧tr̡̧y ̢͝a̴̵ d̶̨̛ ͢͏i͟ f̢̕ ̴̕f̴̵̨ e͏ ͘r͘͘͜ e̢͠ n ̧t͠ ̨a̛͘͘p̵̧p̵r̛o͟a͝͠c̴͏h̨̡.̨.̶̴͞.̢̧͝ ̕Co̷̵m͠e̸̕ ͜'̛͢ȩ͟rę ̴ḑ̢̕o͢c͘ţor҉̸,̧ ̕͜I̢'̢͝͡ve҉ ̶̷̡ģot͏̶̸ ̧a̛͡ ͏̷b̕a̢c̢͝k͜ ҉up̛ ̸p̡̧l̷̷an͠~̷̡"̵ Henrik rose a brow and stepped closer "Vwhat's ze plan exactly?" Anti couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed the doctor by the arm, he raised the sleeve up and unsheathed his claws, dragging them down the doctor's arm which caused Henrik to try and scream, Anti quickly clasped a hand over his mouth before he could even utter a single noise.

Henrik tore away from Anti's grasp after that "Vwhat ze fuck is vwrong vwith you?! Vwhy vwould you do zat?!" He yelled, glaring at the glitch who was merely chuckling at him "S̢͠h̶̶h̷̨ ͏͏q̵͢͜u͞iȩt͝ ̶d͟o̶̕͜w͘҉n͟͠ d̶͝o̡̨̕c.̶̨͏.̧͠.̵ ̢̨͘Y̨e̸͝ ̵d̷͏҉o̧̕n҉̷̢'̵̕̕t͏͠ w̨͘an͏t͜ Ma͏̢r̨͞v̴̕ o͘͘r ͢t͞h͠҉̵'̶͡ ̸o̶͢ţ̨h̴̛e̵͏̢r̢͘͢s ̵t͜͜'̶̢ ̴̛͜he͘͢a͘͟͞r̶͟ ͠y̶a̛҉,̷̡̕ ̶̛o̵̢t͠h҉͝e͏r̴̛w̕͝į͝s͘e ̸̡y͢e'l҉̡l̵͏ ̕ņ̵ ̵ę̵͠ ͟v͜ ͜ę ͏҉r̡ g͟͞e̴t͞ ̷͘t͟h̶a̴t͞ ̢̛p̕r̷e̛͏͠c̡͟io͡us̡ ļ͠it̢͞t̷͟l̶̸͡e ̵̶t̛̕͜ ̧͟h҉ ͝i͘ ̨n̡͜ ͘͏͟ģ y͘e̷͟͢ ͘'l̷͟͢o͠͝ve̵̶'̴͞ ̶s͞o̕ ͜d̸͡ea̡rl̴̨y͜͏҉~͢͏͠ ̡͝T̷̴h̷̢͡i̢s̡ ͝͏͞i̸̶s̵ ̧p̡a͠҉rt ̧o̢f̡ m'̨ ̛͢p͡l̡an, ̵̧m̶̕'̨͟ ̢̛g͜on̕na͏͡ ̸s͏m͘e̵a͢r̡ ̸b͏ļ̸͝o̕o̴d͜͡ ̡o̵̧v̶͟e̸̵̕r͏̵̢ ̶ye͏͟ ̕ą͘n͜҉'̵̧̡ ̴͜mak̢͝e͞ ̡͟it͢ ̸̵lo̷͡ơ͡k̵͜ l̶i̴҉͝ķe̶̢͡ ҉̨͡I ͏̨atta̛c҉k̢̛e̢d ͘҉ye..̨͝.̶̸̧ ̧̨̢Y̶͝er ̧ģo̶͜n̵ną ̧͞ru̷s̸̴h͝ ̢in̛t̛a ͏Ma̕r͏v͢'̕͞s̵̕ ͢͟r̴̡oo҉m҉̛,҉͟ ̷̨͞ą̨n'̸͠҉ t̸e͟l̕ļ̶̵ ͠ḩ͠i̵҉͠m҉ ̢t͢ḩa̢͟͝ţ̧ ̕͟I͡͠ ͜͡g͘ot͠ ̸J͝ac̕͘ki̸e͡ ̛͜͞i̴̵̷n̵҉ ̷̨m̨͘͡e̸ c̶l͘ut̡c͠h̛e̴҉͢s̛͝,͏̴ a̵̢͘n'̶͡ ͘͠͠y̢e̕͜r̡҉ ͏go̶n͏̕͢n̕a͡ ̨l͞͞ȩ͝a͡҉d̨͜ h͡i͠m̷͟ ͘t̕'̷ ͝b̴͝ac͏k̷̢ t̛҉a̢̨ ̸̸m̵̶͡e.̷.̛͢.̨͞ ̴̸L҉͘e͞͏a̡͟d͞ h̢̧͢i̢͘҉m̛͟ ̷̡͘b͜͝a̕͘͞c̸͡k̷̛ ̵̕͠t' ̢͢m̧y̶ ̴ŗ̕o̸̕om̵̨.̧.͠. ̨͟I̛͢'̴̵͡l̵l̴ be̡ w̢͞ąi͜ti҉n͜͢g.̨͘.҉.̷͢ ͠A̧͟n̴͢' g̵̕͞i̛͘v̴e̡͞ m̷e̸ ̶o̴n̷͠e̸̢ o͞f ̴͘͢t̶̸h͞͝o͘s̸͠e ̵s͢y̡ri̢ņ̶g̷̶̛es̕.̸̷͝.̵͝. ͜͡I̷̧ ҉̡͢wơ̶u͢͢l̛d͘n͏'̨͘͡t̴ ̵̧͠l̵̴͘ ̨i͘ e͏͜ ͞t̵a͝ ̧t҉̧h͏̷͠e̛͜ ̢͏o͡͏t̢h̵͠e̴r͟͞s ͢͡a͢f̢t͏҉̵e͜͡r̶̕͠ ͠a͡ll̸̡͟~̨͡" He first used his fingers to smear the blood all over Henrik was grumbling slightly, but he couldn't complain... Just... Do it for the one you want... You can do this... He thought, cringing as the blood was rubbed almost all over, before Anti snatched a syringe from his hand and disappeared.

Henrik took a deep breath, he'd make a mental note to clean all this blood off of himself later... He had to make this look realistic, okay... he could do this... He quickly dashed into Marvin's room, stumbling down and looking up at the magician "Mar....Marvin...! Hel....He..." He faked a cough, but of course the magician seemed to be falling for it as he quickly jumped up and rushed to the doctor's aid "He-Henrik?! What happened?!" He quickly used some of his healing magic which thankfully patched up the wound so that's one less thing Henrik had to take care of, he coughed some more before speaking in a rasp tone "An.... Ant....Anti... He... F-Fa....Fack... He at-attacked me... He... He's got..." One final cough before he grasped Marvin by the shirt collar "He's got... Jackie...! Jackie... tr-tried to help... He..." He just coughed and spluttered for the next portion, hoping that was believable enough.

Marvin's eyes went wide and he looked horrified "N-No... Where?! Where is he?! Tell me!" He helped Henrik stand up and looked at the doctor waiting for his answer "He... I think... Anti probably took him back to his room... I... I don't know!" That's all Marvin needed before rushing towards Anti's room, his mind screaming no and it can't be, over and over in his head, if he let Anti hurt Jackie or worse... He'd never forgive himself... Upon getting to Anti's room, he kicked the door down, gasping in horror at what he saw inside... Jackie was tied and held up with what looked like red string, cuts and bruises layering his body, he appeared to be unconscious as well... "J-Ja....Jackie!" He was about to rush towards the hero's aid but Anti quickly stopped him "̛A̸h͢,̴͜ ̨̢̕a͘͟h̕,̛ ͝͡ą͠h̶̷.̵̢͞.. ̡Do͞n̵͢'̢͘t ̨̛c̶o̕͞m̢e ͏t҉҉oo̸ clo̢se̶͟ ̸͘M̶a̵͢r͢v̸̸͜~̢̛ Y̷ę͝ ̵̨w̛͠o̶̧ư̢ldn͢'͢͝t ͞w͏a͟n̸͏t s̷͢o̢m͝e̸̢t͝h̨͟͢i̴̵̕n' w̵̸ ҉͝o̧͏ ̢͜r̨ ̕҉͏s̡ ͜͝e̢̡͘ ͢͢t'̸̢͝ ̷͘h̸̛a͜͏̷pp̢e̶͢n̸̕͠ ̴͢ta ͝y̷͠er̸͢ ͡pr͟͢e̷͠c̸͢i͘͜ǫ͢͝u̷͟ş҉̸ ̴l̡i̷͠t̢̨t̵͡l͢e̸ ̸͞h̸e͡r̶͜͏o̴,͠ ̷͝͏now w͏o͞ų̶͠l̴d̨͞͏ ̕҉̡y̴͟͞e̷͡?" Anti cackled, grinning at the magician's terrified expression.

Marvin shook his head and froze in place "W-What do you want Anti?! Why are you doing this all of a sudden?!" He snapped, glaring daggers at Anti who only seemed amused "͢I͘t̢ ͟sh̕͝ơ͘͝u҉l̵d̕͢ ̴b̴̷e̴͘ ̷̴͜o͜b̡͢v̷̨i͢͏҉o͝u͘͘̕s͟͟ m̵̧͝ ҉a̴҉ ̕g ̨͝i̕͡ ̸̨͟c̡ ̴i͜ ͏a̢̕ ͝n~͢ Y͘e͠҉͢ ̷͠kn͠͝o̷w̶͢͠ ͡w̡͢h̴͘ą͢͏t̴̛ ͟I ̶w̢ ̵͘a̢͠ ҉̸̷n̨̕͠ t͡.̸̕.͏҉.̡͜ ̢͝Y̡͞e͝ ͟͞h̶a̷ve̡̨͟ o͢͠n҉҉l̡̛y̛ ͞o͟ ̵̡̕n̨ ͟͝͞e ̵̶͏o̵͡҉p͢t͏͢i̷o̶n.̢͝.̴̢.͏ ̕An҉'͞ t̨h̴̴a̢͢t͟ o̴̕p̵̴t͟i̧͠͝o̴͜n͜҉ ͡i͞s͏̸ ̧͞͞t̡̢'͠͏ ̶͢s̶ub̵mįt ̴̢t͏̛a͠ ͡m̷͝e̸͠.̷͘͜.̢͏̢. ͠A̶̕͝n̛͠d ̵̴i҉f͟͝ ͜y̧e͜͢ r̛e̸̛fu̶͝s̨e͢.͝͏..̸͡ ͢I͡͞҉'̵̕͝lļ ̛͘͜k ̛͟i̴̸͠ ̨l ̡l̷ ͏̵hi͢҉m̧͞~͟͞ An̕'̕ ̡͜d̴̵̛o̸n͏͝'̴̨t ͞t͟e̷͟͟ll̷͝͠ m̷͡e ̸͟its͏ ͜i͡m̷͢͡po͏s͜sibl̕ę̛,͘ ̷be̷ca̵͏us̷͡͏e̢ ͠y̧e ̷kn̵o̕w̶͝ ͜҉̨da̵҉m̷n͡ ̴̧͝w͟el҉̢l̶ a̷͞s̡̛ I̕ do̶̕.̷̧.͟.̷ ̴͟͝T̷ḩa͟͠t͏͞ ͟I̛͘ ̢͘͞c̵̛̛ ͢a ̨n͟ a͢n̵̶d͏ ̨w̢ i҉̶͟ ̸͟͞l̴̶ ̸͝l k̵̸i̵͜l҉l ̴͘h͡i̶͜m.͏.̸̷.͡ H̴͝e̛͞ m̕ig̸̶͢h͞t҉͠ ̧͞b̷̢e͟ ̷͜͡a̶͝ ͡h̡ ̛e̢ ̕r ̨͟o̕͠ ͜b͢u̧͜͝t ̸̢h̢͏e͞ is͘͞n̶̢'̛t̶͜ ̕i ̵͜n̴͟ d̴͡ e̶͡ ̛̕͢s͝ ̴t͘͠ r̕͞ ͢u̢̕ c҉̢ t̷̵ ̛͜i͝ ̡b҉ ͞l͠ ̸͡e̸"̛͢͞ Anti cackled, flipping his knife around rather carelessly as he walked over to Jackie, running his knife slowly across the hero's skin which made Marvin gasp "St-Stop! I...I'll... I'll sur... I'll surrender! Just... Please... Don't hurt him... Don't... Don't kill him..." He fell to his knees, he didn't want to risk using his magic on Anti... He knew that Anti could and would kill Jackie, it was just too risky.

Anti stopped suddenly, his gaze snapping to Marvin and he looked very pleased... "̧͝Go̕o͜͠d̵̶~ ͢͟N͜o͠͞w͏ ͡I̡ ҉̵w̴an̶̛͜t̶̶ ̷͏y̶̢e̶ ̵̧t̢'̵͜ ̡͡ç̕̕o̢n̷̸̛j̵̨u̶͜r̵e̕͡ ̴͏ư͠͠p͏̴ s̛̛͡o̡̕m͜e͢ ̵̕r͟͜e͠҉͘s͟͟t̶r̵͢a̢͜i̶̷ņ̧t̨͏͘s f̕e͢r̸ ̛͘͡J͘͠a̢c̛̕k̸̡ie͢͜,͟ ̢͜͠t҉h̷̢͟e͜y҉͘ ha͘͜v̴̕̕e͏͏ ̕t̷̕ą b͏ę̨ ̢̡į͢m̶p͠͡e̡r͏v͘i̵̛o̸̧҉u̢s t̵̕o҉ ̧su̡p̷͞er s͝t͘͝r҉͘en̷͜͢g̛͠t̕h͢ ͢͡a͜n҉̴'̡ ͢͡d̵o̸̶̴n̴̶̕'̧t̷͏̛ ̢͢e̕v̡͡eņ̡͏ f͞u̴c̶͏k̨͟i̕͡n͝g̸̴ ̷͢͟t ͢h͘ i̶ ̸͠n̢͘͏ k̡̧̕ ͡a̷̢͜bǫ͝ut̸ ̴̸p͘ųl̡͘͢l̷̕i͞n̷g͏̛ ͜͝a͘ ͏f̢a͝s̡͡t͝ ͝on̸̕͞e̴͠͝ ̸͢o̧͞n͞ ͢m̢͢͠e̢҉̢.̡͠.̛͟.̵̢̨ ̡I̡ w̛i̷͜͡ll k͜ņ͜͝o̴w͞͡.̶.̵.͜ ҉a͝n̨͘'̴̵ yęr͟͟͡ ̨̕pa͟t̶̡h̴e͜͝t͡į̨͝c̴͞ ̸͘liţ̴҉t͞͏l̢̛e͡ ̕ḩ̷ęr̕o͜ ̡w̧̕͜i͡ļ͠l̡͠ ͝be no̢͟͝ ͢m̸ ͘͢o̕ ͞͏͠r͢ e̢.͡͡.͜.̸̡ ̶͘D̶̡ǫ ҉̡I̧̧͘ ̡͜mak̵ę̴̛ ̷͝m̶y̢̛ş̛e͏͢l̸̷f̴̧̛ ̢c ̕̕͜l e͏ a ̨r̶҉̨,̷͟ m̧ a̶͞ ͏g į ͡c͞ ̧i̢͝ ̸͠͞ą͟ ͠n̢͢?̸̡̡"̵̴ Anti walked over, giving the magician a quick little cut just because he could mostly. The Magician yelped at the cut and quickly conjured up some restraints, they were definitely enchanted "Th...There... I swear, they won't break if... if he tries anything..." Marvin absolutely loathed having to do this, but he just... Didn't want to see Jackie get hurt or killed, he'd play along for that reason and that reason alone... Suddenly, Marvin felt a stabbing pain in the back of his neck and he then collapsed to the ground unconscious... Henrik let out an annoyed sigh "Can vwe speed zis up a bit? Zis is taking vway too long fo' my tastes..."

Anti cackled, seeming pleased with the events unfolding... Everything was going just as planned! "͏̶͜O͟f̧ cou͟͡rs̡͘͞e͜ ̢͞͡d̴͝ ̶o̵͘ ̧c̵̴ ̨͝t͘ o͟ ̨r͝~̴̴͜ ̸L̶et'̛s̶͜ g͟͠e̴̴͜t̶ ̵̕t̡͝h҉͡͠ȩ͠se ͡p͘̕͞a̛̕҉th̨͝eti̵͜͡c̸͝ ͘e̶͞x҉͘c̶̕u͟s̴e̸̸s͟ ̴͠f̢er͡ ̢e̵̴go̶͟ş̧ ͏b̢̢a̵̧͜c͡k͏҉ ̸̷̨t͟a̧͢ ye͢ŗ ̶l͡a͟҉b̢͝.͞.̷.̕ ̡̢I̡ ͞c̴͠҉a̴҉n͝ h͞an̶͘d҉͠le ̸t͟h̸͝'̸̕ ͘͠r͘͘e̡ş̵t.̵̡͡.̴̧.̴̨ ̴̸͜A̛͝l͢l͘ ̸͟I̷ ͏̕n͢͝e҉e͜d ̧̛͡i͢͡s̷͘ ̧͘o҉̧n̵ę̴̡ m̸o̡r̢e͏ ̶̶͜sy̡͟r͏in̛͝g̷̡e̡.͢.̧͟.̶̴͢ I͜͏ ̧c͢a͏n҉̢͝ ͘h̷and̢͡l̷̡̛e̷͝ ̛t̵̨̕ḩ̴͘' ̴̡͘r̵e͏͘s͜t͘͝ ̸̵w̡͢i͏̨t̨͟͞ho҉u͘t͞҉ ̨t͝h̕͡e̢̧m.͞.̨̛.̢͘͞ " Anti snatched another syringe from the doctor, before he could leave, Henrik grasped his shoulder "Hold up... Vwhen are you going to help me get mein liebe? Vwhat's ze plan exactly? You know zhey are wary of you..." Anti pushed the doctor's hand away from his shoulder and merely chuckled "͘R͞͏e̕͝͝l̴͠a̶x͟͢ ͞͝͝d̸o͏͘͞c͘͢͝t͠o̕r̵͢,҉̧ ̴̷y͝e҉̨ ̢̨̢d̴͞o͟n͡'͏ţ̢͘ ̢̛t͠h̴̶͠i̵͢nk̵͟ ̴͠҉Į̴ d̛i̷̧d͟n̶'̛͏͝t͏̨҉ p̶͘͢la̸̡n̶͢͜ ̧͟f̡͘͜ęr ̷͠th͝a͏̴̶ţ͜ ̵d͠i͟d͟҉ ͢y͘͞a̴͜҉?͢͞ ̕͟Here̷̡͜'̴̸s̢ ̵̸w͞h̸̶at̛'̶͘s͜ ͜g̸o͘͝i͠͠ng͞ t̵̛͝a ̛͢ḩ͡a͠p̸̷͘p͟e̸͜n̢.͏.͡.҉͢ ͜Afte̴͞҉r҉ ͡͞Į̷̵ ̕͡g͏҉ȩ͏̵t̵͡ ҉͠҉t͏͡h̸'҉ ͏o̵͟t̕͟h̛e̶̛rs.̶.̸͢.͏ ̸H̡e͘͝re҉'s̛͠ ̸͢wh̷͡҉a̛t̷͞͡ yȩr̛ ҉̷g̢͞o̸i̴̛n͠g ͞t͏̵o ͘ḑo̵.̴..͟ ̕͠M͏̴'̷͝ ͡͞g͏on̨n̛a̵͢͠ ҉g̵̛r̵̢ab ̛t̴h̨e̸̢m҉҉.͞.̴͢.̴̕ ̢̢A̵҉̶n' ̧̧͡d̨o̕n'҉t͟ ͟y̶̨͢ȩ̴ ̧̨w̷o͟͞r̢̕͡r̨̕͢y̴͡.̴͏.̶͠.̴͟͡ ̢҉I̸͏ pro̡̢m̴i̵s͏̢̕e̛̛ ͡I̢ ̨͞w̵҉̨o͟ņ͜'͢͝t̸ ̛hu͞r̕̕͡t̸̨͘ ҉҉t̷͏he͢m̧~̢ ̸̴͏I҉̶t҉'̸s ͘͟t̛h͢͠'͝ ͏l͢ ̸̕ȩ ̴̵͢a̷͞ ͘͡s͟ ҉̴t͘͘ I̷͘ ̸͟͏ca͞͠n̴ ̷̸͜d̵̨o ̧f͢e̵r͘ s҉om͝e̵͘̕o҉n͜e͘͟ ͡w͠h̴̶o ҉̵h͝͞as̸͟ ҉͢b̷̢ee͘n̢͏ ̛s̸̡ưc҉̧h̵ ̵a̢n̡͏ ̷̡o͟͝͠b͢e̴͠d̴i̷̷e̸n̴t͜͟ ͏p͘͜҉u͡p̡͝p̵͢҉e͜t̷~͘͝ ̡O̸͘n̕ç͟͟e̶͢ ͟I ̴g̶r̷̡a͘͟b͠͝ ̶͜͠t̕͟ḩe͠m̶, ̡y҉͡er̵ gonn̨͠a̵҉͏ ̴͟c̴o҉m̷͝e̡̕ ͏r̨u̴͡͝s͠͞hi̢͜͟n͢g̷͝ ̛i̸n̷ ̨͞a̶̶n͜͡'̨̡ ̵͝͝s͜a͏̡v̧͘͢ę͠ ̢̕t̵͟h̵͜͝em̢͝ ̷̸̕f̵̨rom̕ ̨̡m̨ȩ҉̨, ͡g҉̷̧o͠t̸͢ ̶̢i҉͘͠t̛͝?̨ G̵o͟od͏̴.̷̨ ͏̶Ņ͡ơ̢w.̡..̸ L͞e͘͢t͝'s ̛͠ge͏̷t̛͢ ̵̸t̷͏h͞͏e̢s̕͞҉e͘ ҉tw̵͠o̸ ̵͡n̸͟uis̡͜҉a̸̶̢n̨͜c̶͞e͠s̛͘ ̧͝͏out̷͠͞ ̛͟of ̨͞thę̸ ̧w̵͝a̕y͏̸" He didn't even give the doctor time to respond as he grabbed Marvin and Jackie both, he let Henrik grab the restraints and then he proceeded to carry the two on.

Henrik followed him close behind, the restraints in hand as Anti headed towards the doctor's lab, he was dragging both Marvin and Jackie rather carelessly, smacking them into various things, which it wasn't hard enough to cause any permanent damage thankfully... Once he got back to the lab, Anti surprisingly waited for Henrik to unlock the door, then again Henrik did have Jackie's restraints so that must've been why, they then went down the stairs and were immediately greeted with Chase's shouting and crying "Help! Can....Can anyone hear me?!" Chase was terrified... He was in a weird place, it looked like a lab but one out of a horror movie... Where they did awful experiments on people or animals, and he definitely wanted no part of that, he then heard footsteps and his gaze snapped over to the stairs, his eyes widened as he saw... "Anti! What the fuck bro!? You did this, didn't you?!" Anti merely cackled at his struggles and then tsked "̕͠S͏̡o҉͠ ͢q̷ui̸c̵k͘ ̢tơ ̕ju͠҉d̢̛g̢҉̛e̴̡,̸͘ B҉͏͝r̕o͜d͜y̵.͏͏̛.̡͟." After Anti came down the stairs, Henrik followed behind and Chase's eyes widened... "H-Henrik...? What... Are you doing...?"

Henrik glared daggers at Chase, he thought back to earlier... You were getting along well with him... A little too well, Chase had grown attached to you, you were Henrik's... You were his only, seeing Chase only made his anger rise "I'm just doing vwhat I must... After all... You d e s e r v e it... Trying to steal (Y/N) avway from me... I know vwhat you vwere doing..." Chase blinked in confusion "What the hell are you talking about?! I was just chillin' with them bro! They even talked about ya during our conversation!" Henrik rose a brow "Really...? Vwhat did zhey say...?" He was... Curious now, Anti growled however and threw Jackie and Marvin down "̶̶He͡n̶r҉̡͝i͞k̶.͜.̸.͟͞͞ ͜H͢e's ̕ju̢͞s̢t̷͢ ̨͜t̶͢ry͜҉į͏̧n'͜ ̨t͢͝a̡͢ ̴̛t͠r̨͏ic̡̡͘k ̵̴y̧̛͘a͏̴͟.͢.̴͘.̢ ̷͘He҉͞'̢s͜ ҉fų̷c͏͘ki̵̸͠n̢̕͘'͜ l ̢y̶ ̢̡i̢ ͜͡n̸̴̛ ̕g̷͢.̢̡͠.͟.̸͢ ͏H͏҉ ̶e ̢ ̛i̸͘͠ ͏̧s̨̡ ̕ ̨̛a̧ ҉ ̶͞l ̴i ̕͝a̵̴ ͟҉r͘!͘ ̷̡H̡҉ę ͡j̨̧u͠s̛҉ţ̴ ͘͟͡w̡ąn̶̶t͏s̸ ̛t͟o͟͢͡ ͜t͠͠e̶̷l͢l͘ ̡y̢̕͜e͏ tha҉̨t͠ (̛͞Y/N҉̧) t͟a̡͝l̨͘k͏e̷d͢ a̶̧b̷o͢͝ư͏t̨'҉c̡͢h̵a҉̢̛ ̵̢sơ̴̕ ̨͠y̴҉͘e͏'̧̕͟l̸̸͝l̴͠ ͘l͜͜e̛͡t̵ ̶̷͡h̡i̕m ̛ģo̵ ̧̛f̢͝r͡e͞͏̨e̴͏.̡.͏.̸̨͞ ̸̡̛A̵͟n̴d̶ ̴̢th͏̕͘e̢n ̕h͏̴͝e̡͠'l͘l͝ ̵t͜e͘͢͡l͟͞l ̸y̵e̸r͢ ͠p̶re̕ciou̴͢s͟ ̕l̨͜i̷͜t̵͘͘t͢l̸͡e͘ (̸Y̛/҉N͠)̕ ͜th̸͝a͜t͟ t҉̴h̨e͘y҉ ͟n̛͢e̶e̶̛͘d ̛͏tǫ͏ f̧͠ ̕l ͘҉e̕ ̡e̢҉.̛.̵̴͘.̨̛ ͢͢T̛̕ḩ̕͢ey͟͏̡ n͟eęd ̵t̴̨a̷̧҉ g̨e̸͜͡t̕ ͜͠a̡w͢͞a̷͡y ̶f͏͝r̡om͠ ̡͟͞y̧͟a̴͜.̧҉.͘͡.͡ ̴̨͡D̕on͝'̵͘t̴ b̸̸e͟l̶͢i̧͜͠e̴̢v҉̡̛e ҉h̢͡is͠ ͘͝l̶͡͏ie͟ş͜.̨.͏͢." And of course... Henrik would rather believe Anti in this situation than he would Chase... "No! Dude! Henrik I'm not!-" He was cut off by Henrik who slammed his hand on the operating table "Zat's quite enough... I vwon't listen to you spouting zhose bullshit lies... It vwould be best if you keep quiet ozhervwise I vwill sew your mouth shut, do you understand me?"

Chase immediately went quiet, his eyes wide with fear, he never expected anything like that from Henrik... It was so... Unnatural, he figured maybe Anti had possessed him or done something bad, either way this wasn't the Henrik he knew... This was something... Else, something much more dangerous and unhinged... Either way he kept his mouth shut in fear that Henrik would carry through with that threat, which that seemed to make the doctor smile but it wasn't anything normal... It was deranged even... And with that, Henrik walked away, gathering Marvin up and tying him down on another table, then doing the same with Jackie by using those magical restraints "Zhere... Now if you vwould... Hurry up und go get ze ozhers Anti, zis is taking vway longer zhan I first thought..." Anti only nodded and left in a hurry to go deal with the others... Meanwhile...

You were wandering around, exploring the place a bit, of course you were being cautious just in case someone or Anti were to come by... Surprisingly enough however, none of the others were around, or speaking, yelling, or anything... Maybe they had settled down for the day and were busy with things, either way you found a good place to sit and properly relax, it isn't like you had anywhere else to go, not many places would allow a tiny to stay anyways, and even if they did, you'd rather stay here anyways... You liked the others, they were all fun to hang around, and they were all so nice to you, especially Henrik... You wondered what he was doing but at the same time, you didn't want to go and bother him, he could've been working or something... So you'd just chill out in your little spot for now... Blissfully unaware of what was going on in the other parts of the house...

Anti had glitched over to Jameson's room, he was grinning as he flung open the door, startling the poor dapper man, he looked over towards Anti, eyes wide with fear as he shakily signed 'Good golly...! An...Anti...? What are you... Doing here?' Anti merely cackled and stepped closer, he was amused when JJ had backed away "̷A̡w̡̕~҉͠ ̷C̢om͏҉e̶ ̨̡n̷͟ow̛͝ J̵a̴͡me͝s͏͠o̕͢n̷̡҉..͏͟.͘ I͡ ͡j̴͜u͘͠s͝t̛͢ ̶͘w͘͢a͜͟n̴t̷͡e͞d̷ ̡̕t͡͡a ̴̴͢ş͜͡e̸e ̷m҉̶̛'̵̡͢ ͡f̛ ̵̡a͞ v͏ o̵ ͏r̢͘ ͏͟͏i͢͞ ̸ţ͞ ̡͟e̛͢͞ ͝ļ̛it̸t͞l̶̕҉e̕͝ ̶p̧̛͝u̶͘pp͠et,҉̕ ̷͞i͟s̵͟ t̶h̶ą̷t̡ ҉̶͘s͜o̴͘ ͞b͜͝a҉̢҉d̕?̸~̧̕"̴ Anti had managed to back the terrified man into a corner, his hands were beginning to get really shaky, making signing rather difficult 'Don't... I- Not again, please, whatever you are trying to do, just stop... Don't make me hurt anybody, please...' JJ was on the verge of tears as Anti closed the gap, he was uncomfortably close "͞O̡̕h͘͠ d҉o͘n̡͏'̶̨t̵̡̛ ̢w̧͟o̢r͏r̕y͟҉̨ ̨͘my̷̨̧ s̸w͜e͢͟e̷͞t ͘l͏i͡҉̡ţ̷̧t̴͏̵l̴̛͞e҉̸̨ ̵̧p̕͜u̶̸p͜pe̵͟t̵͟~͢ ̵͠Y̡͞e͟ ̡d̵o̷̸n̶̢͢'̧t̛͢ ҉̸h̴a҉͡v̸̶̨e ͏͞t̵͞҉a̴͘͢ ̛͢͏h̛ư̸r̨t҉̡͡ ̵an̸̨̛y҉o̢n̡͝e.̸͞.̢͏.͘͜ ̡͘҉N̴̨o͠҉̨t ͏̸ţ̕h̴͢͝i̷s̴̵͡ ti̵m̧͟e̸.̨͡..̶ I̧̡ ̶̨m͡e̛͜͢r͡e̸ly̡͜͟ ̵̛w͏a̶̶̕ņ̵ţ̴'̢c͞h҉҉a̸̕̕ ̶̷t̡͜a s͢u͢͜b̷҉m̡it̕.̨͡.̧̢.͝ ̷͢A̛͢n͝'̷͡ ҉̡͝fo̶llow̕ m̛͟e͜.͢͟.̸̛.̸̵ ̸̨̨I͏'̢v̛e͟ ̸͢a͏l̢̢̢r̷̡ea̸d͏͢y͘͝ ͏g̸͡o̸t͟ ̶̨Mar͟v̵in..̨͢.͞ ̡J̵̴a̴c͘k͡i̵̸͠ę̴͡.͏͝͞..̕͞ ͞and̴̡ ͞C̵̢̛h̴͠a̢s̡͢e͘͡.͢..̸ ͠I͠ţ̴҉'̨s͢ y̴̨̕ ̷̴͡o̵͢ ̷u͠͠ ̴r͢ ̡ ͡t͜͞ ̛͡u ̶r̵ n̛͘͝ ̵̛͢n̸̡͞ o̷̢ ͟͜w̢҉...̕ ̶̛W͠e ͜͝ç͘a̶̴n d͜o͠ ҉̴͜t̡h̵is ̨̕t̕͢͡h͏̕e̷̡͏ ̷͏ea̸s̢y̸ ̵̡w̵̸̛ąy̴͘,͢ ̢or͠ ̴͝t͏̴h͜'̨̛ h͘a͡r̢ḑ̷ ̧͝w͡a͏̵y.͘.͏.̷ Y̶̕e c͜҉͠a̴̴̧n ̛͢c̶o̵͏m̛e̵ ̸̵w̕i͘͢th̕ m͡e̶͢ ̶̨w̵i͡ll̷̡̧i̷͝ng̢l͏y̛͝, o͢͠r I̵ c͟͏a̸n͡ ̢m̨͠ ͟͝a ̴k ̛e̴ ͘y̵e͘ ̵ç҉͡o̕͠m̨͠͏e͡҉ ͟w͘i͟͡t̵҉h͠ ͠m̷̸e͏.̧.̸." He chuckled, gripping JJ's shoulder rather tightly.

Jameson looked absolutely petrified upon hearing that, he quickly signed out 'Wh-What did you do with them?! You didn't... Hurt them, did you?!' He was worried now, did Anti hurt them...? He knew that Anti wouldn't kill the others because after all, what use is a dead puppet? He winced as the other's claws dug into his shoulder, they dug deep enough to draw some blood, but not too much thankfully "҉T͡h̵͟ęy̶̨͏ ̛̕a̢͢r̶̶e͜͡n'̢t̢ ̸҉h̸̢͝ưr̶͞t̨͟ ͠t͢ ̷͏͘h̷̢ ͟a͟ ̶̧͠t͜ ̴͠b̛̕͟a̧̨d͟͏͢l͘͢͡y͟҉̨.̡͠͡.͞͝. ͏N̷̢o͢w͘ ̕ę̢͢įt͏̨h̡̛͜e̢͟r ͝c̸o̶̡m̷̸̧e͝ ̢͞͡w̧į͝t͝h̶ m̸̛͢e͏҉.҉.̵̨͏.͝ O͏͢͠r͢͢ ͢y͟e͏̧͝ w̸įl̶͡l̛͜ ̴͜s͏͞u҉ffe̡r t̶͟͞ḩ͟͝e͏ ͘ço҉n̛seq̨҉u̷e̵͘ņ̵c̶eş̢.̷͟.̕.͟͠ Y̸͝e͜ kn̴̵̕ow̧ ̸I̧̨͘ ̵c̷̕a̡n͞ ̴do̸̶ ̕a̴̡̛ l̕ơ̢̧t̴ ̴͜w͝o͝r̡͘s̢̡e ̵̢t͏͜͞h̴̸̢a͠n ͝d҉͡r̢͘u҉̨g ͏͢y͏ou҉͞.͘.͘͝.̨͘ ͠I ͠c̷̡͢o̷͞u͘ld҉ ͡͠do͜͞҉ ̢̧s̵̕ ̕o͡ ̧m̛͢ ̨a ͠n̛ ̨y͝ ҉̵t̛hįn̶̸g͞͝s̴ ta͠ ̨y҉̷̶a̷̵.̢.̷͟.̶͢ ҉̡I̡̕ c̡̧o̢͜u̢̕͡ld ͘ma̵̸͜ke̡͘ y҉̵ơ̶̧u̕ ̕s̨̢ ̶u̸͞ ̶͝f͜ ͟͏̵f̕͠ ̛e ̴r̨̛ ̸a҉̕go̢͢͠n͠i̸̧̕z̕͘͠i͘͞͠n͏̴̶g̨ ͠p̵͘a͜͟i͞n͟͞ ̢ơv̵̢e͘͏r̴,͝ ͞aņ̢d ovę̸r̸̶,̨ ̴͟͝and̷͘ ̛͟͡o̷͡ ͜͟͜v̷̵͜ ͡҉e ̵͝r̕͢͝ ąg͜͝a̡i͢͏̸n͘..҉.͢͝͝ ̨͢I͢ ͘͡c҉̵͡o̸͜ư̵̴ld ̕͡m̸͟a҉k͏̢e̷̴ ̨̨y̶o̵͡u̶ ͟w̶͘at͞c̷h͝͞ as͘ ̵̧͞t҉̕͜h̕os̴҉e̴ ̴c̢͞l͘͏ơ͢s̷̕ę͢ t̵͟͏o̧ ͜ya̵̷ ͞͡s̢u̕͘͘f̸͘f͏҉e̴r͘..̢͢. ̶or̶̡ ͘my͠͏ p e͏͟ r͞ ̵͜s o͢ ̛҉n̸͏ a͟͡ ̴̴l ̧͜f͜a̕͠͠v͘o͏̵r̷i̴͡t̕͝e̶̢.̨͡.͟. I͘ ̡c̡ou͡l̕͡d͢ m̨a͜͟ke̕ ͏̷y͜͠e̕͘ ̢̨̛h̸͞u̴̕rt t̶̸̸h̢̨em̵̧.̡̡͟.͘͟.͝ ͢͝Ye̴͝'̸̛d͏҉ ̛͏be̢ ͡͡͝t̸͞h͠'͡ c̵̸̡a̵use̡̧͘ ̵͢ơf̧̕͢ ̵̧t̵h͞͡ei̵͞r̢ s̴̡u̢̡f̨͜f͏̛e͏r͞i͘͜n̴͜͠g̡͢ ̨̡͞t̵̕he͏n.̡̨.͢." He chuckled, pulling his claws back to lick the blood from them.

JJ hung his head and mimicked a sigh '....Fine... I'll come with you... Just please, don't make me do any of that... Please... I don't want to hurt them... I don't want to hurt anyone...' Anti cackled and grabbed JJ "̶G̵͢o̡͝o҉͢d̶̛҉ ̵͟͝l͏i̴͡t͏t̴ļ҉e̶͘ ͡p̢҉up͠pe̢͡t.̧..̡̡ ͞͏N̵̨҉o͘w͜͞ ̧҉̷c̵͞͏om͏̡̕ę͜ wi̷̧t̷h ̡m͡e.̡͏.̴.̶̢~̛"̛ And with that he glitched away, and got Jameson all tied down in the secret area of the lab, he then went after Shawn and Bing, those two were the easiest to take down, and Shawn talks so much about how he could take Anti out with the slightest of ease, the pathetic display of a fight he showed to Anti merely looked like child's play... No matter now, they were all tied up... They were at his mercy... The only one he didn't have was Robbie, but that idiotic zombie was of no concern to him... He's the easiest to manipulate out of all of them anyways...

"̧It̨'҉̸s fi̛͘͜n͝al͡ļ͘͞y͞ ͘͜ţi̶͟mȩ ҉d̨o̸͟cto͘ŗ̶.҉..̷̢ Y҉͏ȩ̸͟ k̶n͏͏o̶w̵ ͠w̧ha̴t̶͝͠ ţ͡a̕ ͜d̵̴̛o̡҉,̨̛͜ wa̶͞i̴̢t̴ ̴͜i͘n̴̛ t͢͠h͞'̢ h̶al̴l̶̕͜wa̕y̷͘ a͡n'͜ ͡p̡r͡e͏̕te̡͡n͏d҉ ̢̡ye͝r̢̧̕ w͜a̴l̢͢k̷̡͠i̢͠n̴̕g͘ ̷o̢̕͠ut̴,͝ ͏th̶̢ęn̵̡̕ ̵͟͝ye̸͠ ̨s͟͝e͞e̴͝͠ ̴̶̕m͢ȩ ̶͠a͢҉͘n̨̡'͡ ̴̸ru̵͘ņ̛ ̸̧̧o̶͞v͠eŗ,̧̧͢ n̶͘͟ ͠şa͝v͡͝e ̵̨͠th̴̢em,̛ ͡͞t̨̕he̴͜ ̛͢m̧o̕s͏͡t͘͢ ̡s̡͠i̛͜m̕͘͢p͞l͘͡es̡̛͟t͘ ͏͘o̧͟f̵ ͏p̢͜͝laņ̴s̷͡.̕..̡ ͞E̛͘v̧͏e̶͠n̡͢ ͟a̡̨n̸̢̡ ̷i̡̢d̢͘i͜͞ot ̕l̷̴̡i̡k̷͘͜e̷ ̴͢Ŗo͏̷b͢bi͢e̴͞ ̷̸c͘͢ou̧͜l̷d͜ ̨fol͏l͘͟o͡͠͏w̶~̸̡̡" Anti chuckled, Henrik only glared at him "Vwell, I vwould prefer you don't call Robbie an idiot, but nonezeless... Finally, I get to be vwith meine kleiner..." If it were possible, Henrik would have hearts in his eyes right now... He was finally going to be with the one he loved, with the being that is his and his alone... You... He could hardly wait, he was practically shoving the amused Anti out of the secret lab and slamming the door shut "Go, go already!" Somehow this only seemed to amuse the glitch even further, he would've just stopped dead in his tracks however... "A҉̛͡ ҉̢p̵͟r̛͜҉o̧͞m̴̛is͏e̢͜͠,̸͝ ҉̕is̢͜ ͘a ̷̧p͟r̕͞o̵̕m̵̷͟i̷̛s̴e̵.̷.̷͜.͟ ̷͡Y̸̡e̢ h̡͢e̡lp̷͢͠e͠d ̧m̷̴̷e̢͞ o͝u̵̸t,͘ ̡̢a̧n'̸͟ I̡̡͝ ̵͝a ͢l ͏̡w̷͞ ̷͡a ̧͢͝y̴ ͜s͠ ̸m͞͏a̵̵̢ke ̷g̢͡o̧̢͟o̸d̵ o҉̶n m'̕ ̷̢w͞o̡r̢̡d~̕͠͝"̧͘ ...Well that was partially a lie, usually he only made 'deals' and then betrayed the other party in the end, but for this one time... He'd be 'helpful' towards Henrik.

Anti walked out and proceeded towards the living room, he suspected you were in there... Or maybe he could have some fun with Robbie if you decided to go visit him again... He looked around the room, finally seeming to spot you, a malicious grin spread across his face as he glitched over to your spot, startling you and making you stumble "̴͞H̶e̡l͟͏̨l̛o̧͢,͠ p͟҉i͡ps̛q̸̨u̡ea̴͘͢k͏҉~͜"̵̡ He quickly grabbed you, dangling you up in the air by your shirt, you immediately began to struggle and panic "An-Anti?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" His grin only widened "̶̧I̸̢̕f y̡e͏ in̴͡s̢i̢s̸ţ~͞" He then let go of you, cackling as you began screaming, you squeezed your eyes shut, oh god you were going to die... Before you could hit the ground however, Anti caught you, waiting for you to open your eyes again... You took a few minutes to realize, you weren't... Falling anymore? You opened your eyes and saw Anti had caught you, now you were angry albeit fearful "What the fuck is your problem?! What do you want from me?!" His grip only tightened, making you cry out in pain "̵͝M' ҉͟j̧us̢͏t͏ ͏̡h͘͟a͞v̵͟i̕n'̡ ̕͢s͡o̷͜m͏̢͘e̶͠ ͟f̧un͢͞,̶̵ ̕͠l͠͠i͢t̕͞tl̸͞e ͞͝p̢͠r̛e̢҉y~"

Henrik had to play it cool, like he was just walking out there... This couldn't seem like an act, he then walked out from the hallway and his eyes widened upon seeing Anti who had a hold of you, he saw Anti messing around with you, tossing you around, and various other things, okay that made Henrik really angry... He knew Anti was supposedly just acting but to see him doing that to you, an overprotective urge surged through him as he stomped over and snatched you away "Anti, get ze fack out of here! Leave zhem alone!" Anti only chuckled "͢C̵͡'͟͜m̵̛ơ̧͡n҉͟ ̨͏d͢o͢c͢tơ̵r̢~̧҉ ̧͜͢M' ͢͟jus̶͟t ţ̷r͠yna͏҉ ̛h͏͡a̡͡vę̶ ͡҉sǫm҉҉e͏ ̴͘f̧̛ ͘ų n̡̡͞~̸"̨̛ He was going to reach for you once again, however his hand was met with a scalpel and suddenly, he was bleeding, well now... Anti hadn't planned for that but it didn't make him angry, in fact it did the opposite... He had a deranged grin on his face and he was laughing "̛W̸̨e͜l̡l͢͢͠ ̧ņ̛͢o̷w̸~҉ ̢̡͞D̷id҉n҉͠'͢ţ ҉ex͠p̛͝ecţ̛̕ ̷̢͜t̡h̸a̛t͟͟~̢̕" He lifted his hand up to his mouth, his tongue lolling out to lick the blood up before he merely glitched away.

You cringed upon seeing that as did Henrik, who you immediately looked up and smiled at "T-Thank you... For saving me..." The Doctor smiled back "Vwhy of course, I vwould never let him get avway vwith hurting you... I vwould never let anyvone hurt you..." He paused, okay... It was now or never... "I... Uh... (Y/N)... I have a confession to make..." You rose a brow "Oh? Go on..." Was he going to say... What you think he was going to...? He then cleared his throat before continuing on "I... Look... I'm... in love with you... I can't help it, ze first moment you arrived, my heart skipped a beat... Vwhich I tried to tell myself zhere's no vway but of course... I guess I vwas wrong on zat one... I'm... Ah... Mein Gott... Zis must be so vweird to you, ja?" You took a few moments before staring up at him "No... It's not... Weird... Not weird at all... Actually Hen... I feel the same way about you, your really nice... I didn't really know what to think about you at first, but over time... I kept thinking about you and..." Your face turned red as he gave you a gentle smooch, well... As best he could anyways, smooching a tiny could be quite difficult.

Even Henrik's face had turned red at that point "Ah... Vwould you like to... Uhm... Go out fo' some Coffee...?" He paused before quickly speaking in German "Der Kaffee geht auf mich!" You could... About guess as to what that means before nodding "Sure, I'd like that..." And with that, Henrik set the scalpel down and set you down on the counter "Ah... Let me change into something... Ozher zhan a lab coat before vwe go" He chuckled as did you, watching as he walked off into the hallway, honestly... You thought this would be a fun time, you two could get to know each other better and bond over some coffee time... This would be good, it would be fun... After a bit, Henrik came out dressed in a dark brown turtleneck sweater with matching pants and a light brown jacket adorning him as well, your face turned bright red as you spoke "You look... Fancy... I mean- You look... Good... Those clothes really suit you" You gave him a pleasant smile, he smiled back "Danke... Vwell, are vwe ready to go? Or do you need to do something real quick?"

You thought for a moment before shaking your head "I'm good... I think, so I guess we're ready!" Henrik smiled and held you close, he took a deep breath... Finally... He and he alone can spend time with you, he walked out the door and headed off towards the coffee shop, luckily it wasn't too far so he could walk there, and during this time... There usually wasn't many people around so he didn't have to worry about someone getting in his way... You and Henrik chatted some until he finally reached the coffee shop, he went inside and sat down, setting you down in front of him, surprisingly, there was nobody aside from the workers inside... Then again everyone was usually busy at this time, the person behind the bar looked at Henrik and then down at you, they smiled brightly "Hello! Welcome to Mellow Monocle Barista! What can I get for you two today?" Well they were acknowledging you, even if you were a tiny person, that made you happy honestly... Henrik was first to speak "I vwould like a plain black coffee, vwhat vwould you like mein liebe?" You thought for a moment before speaking "I would like a... (Your Favorite Drink)... Uh, please" They nodded and then they walked over and then began preparing both your drinks.

While you both waited, Henrik looked down at you, staring at you with that loving expression of his "Deine Augen sind wie Sterne~" You blinked and looked up at him "What...?" You assumed it was something flirtatious just judging by the look in his eyes, he could only chuckle at your response "I said your eyes look like stars... Zhere so... Beautiful..." You blushed at his statement, before you could say anything, the person came back over with both your drinks, they gave you a bottle cap full of your drink and looked at you "Ah... we don't... have any cups your size, really sorry about that in advance!" You merely smiled at them "Don't worry about it! I don't mind drinking from a bottle cap, besides... It's not often you see a tiny person roaming around anyways" They couldn't help but laugh, albeit nervously "I guess your right... Anyways, you two have a nice day! And enjoy your drinks! Let me know if any of you need something else!" Henrik didn't like how friendly they were getting with you... No- He needed to control that, they weren't... Doing anything wrong, as long as they left and didn't do anything or say anything to you, it'll be fine...

Luckily for Henrik, they left to go do something or another... He sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee, staring down at you once more... You were such a beautiful treasure to him... More importantly... You were his treasure, so perfect... Nobody else should get to lay their eyes upon you except him, nobody should be able to talk to you except him... And especially nobody else should be able to hold you but him, that might sound crazy to others but honestly at this point... He didn't care what others would think or say, he didn't care if he sounded crazy, he just loved you so dearly... That's all this was, nothing creepy or weird... Your shouting seemed to have jolted him out of his thoughts "H-Hm? Vwhat is it?" You looked up at Henrik with a concerned expression "You alright, Hen? You... Haven't said anything for awhile..." Henrik merely smiled at you "Oh, I'm fine Schatz, I vwas merely thinking about you... Zat's all... You are just so beautiful..." You blushed and couldn't help but smile back "Aw, your too sweet, you know that?" You paused and then looked down at your empty bottle cap "Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are" Henrik finished his coffee finally and nodded "Are you sure you aren't... Hungry or anything like zat?"

You shook your head "No, I'm good, thank you for asking though" Typical Henrik, he seemed like the type to worry about you, or worried if you've ate, drank, etc... Henrik then left some money on the counter, a tip included and then walked out, he then proceeded to head home... Again it was silent as you just relaxed in his palm until he got back to the house, once he stepped inside you sighed happily "...I had a great time Henrik, that was... Nice..." Henrik nodded "Yeah... Zhey have ze best drinks und zheir food is pretty good as vwell..." He then headed to back to his lab with you in hand and sat down in his chair "Ah... Finally... Vwe can just relax fo' ze rest of ze day... I have no vwork to do right now anyvways..." He set you down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, however right as he leaned back in his chair, his phone vibrated "Oh Mein Gott... I svwear-" He began muttering some profanities as he pulled out his phone and checked what it was... "Vwell... Mein liebe... I guess vwork is never facking done... I'll be back soon, I have to go und do some schtuff... Please stay here in ze lab, I don't vwant Anti coming after you again und he rarely ever comes in here"

You nodded "Okay... Just don't stress yourself out too much!" He nodded and then quickly rushed out, leaving you alone... You had some time so you decided to explore around the lab from the safety of the desk, it was... Very clean, part of you had suspected Henrik was a clean/neat freak... Then again it never hurts to keep things tidy so you could partially understand that... You stopped dead in your tracks upon hearing a noise of some kind... It sounded like some form of muffled screaming, and some groaning sounds... There were multiple muffled screams... Or at least that's what you thought they were... Maybe... You were just tired and hearing things or something... There's no way- Upon hearing a loud creaking sound, you cringed... Okay you were definitely hearing something... You looked around and noticed a large metal door with a keypad beside it... You rose a brow "Huh... I don't... Remember seeing that..." You muttered to yourself, you were curious about this door however... You needed to find the pass-code, surely Henrik had it around here somewhere.

You searched around the desk and looked off into the distance, you saw nothing that could be of much help... The papers you had seen were all files written in German, they didn't seem to have any numbers on them however, you sighed... This was hopeless, you'd never find the pass-code... You looked at his computer, this was your last resort... You walked over and pressed a button and immediately it came on, it had a bunch of sticky notes opened on it, you huffed, this was going to take awhile... And after awhile of going through them, you finally found one with numbers on it... This had to be it! All the other notes were mostly in German, you'd keep the numbers in mind... Now you had to find a way to get up there... You looked around and there was a bookshelf near the door, a red string dangled down, far enough to where you could grab it and potentially climb up... Although, you needed to check if it was held up by something strong first... You managed to climb down from the desk after what felt like an eternity and ran over towards the bookshelf, you then grasped onto the red string and gave it a hard tug...

It didn't budge however, you tugged it a few more times just to be safe, however it still seemed very sturdy, and so you began climbing up the red string and towards the keypad, you realized however... You'd have to swing a few times just so you could press the numbers on this thing ...Was this really worth all the trouble? Who knows what could even be down there... However your curiosity had gotten the best of you and you've come this far so too late to turn back now... You had begun swinging back and forth, pressing each number one by one, it was so tedious but eventually you got them all and then with one final swing you pressed enter and the door swung open, you sighed in relief "Finally!" Just then however... The red string had began loosening up, with all of your might you immediately swung over and landed on the door handle, taking the red string with you as you flew, you clutched onto the door handle for dear life and shivered "O-Oh... Fu-Fuck... I could've died..."

You looked at the red string and smiled, well at least you knew you could get down safely... You then proceeded to tie the string to the handle and made sure it was as tight as it could be that way it doesn't loosen up and make you plummet to your untimely demise, after making sure this time, you then grabbed the string and slid down it, just like how one would slide down a fireman's pole... You then reached a stair ...Oh god there were stairs, ugh this was going to be a bit tedious but its better than what you were doing before... You then proceeded down the stairs, and slowly but surely after what felt like an eternity you got down them all, and what you saw before you made your eyes widen with horror... The others... They were... All tied up on operating tables, most of them were crying, others were screaming muffled-ly in an angry manner, and some were screaming out of pure fear and desperation, they were all bloody... So many questions and thoughts ran through your head upon seeing all of this ...This was... There's no way... Henrik did this...? How... Why would he... And just as you were about to try and desperately scramble back up the stairs, you turned and saw Henrik standing there, a shocked and... disappointed expression on his face...?

"Mein... liebe..." He started, something was off with his voice, as he stared at you "How did you get down here? Ze door had a keypad on it..." He paused, his expression was now one of disappointment and he looked a bit angry "Don't you know any better? Breaking into ze secret part of my lab... Zat vwas very rude of you... Und not to mention, very dangerous!" You looked at him and then back at the tied up egos, you then began to try and speak, all that came out at first was nothing but a stuttering jumbled mess "I-I... I'm... I'm sorry... I... I-I... Wh...What.... I mean... He...Henrik... Wh...What the hell? What did you... Di-D...Did... you-you... d-d-do...? Wh...Why?!" You somehow managed to yell despite how petrified and mortified you were by all this, but the doctor merely tsked "Now now... Don't vworry... Just... Come on... Let's go back upstairs..." He stepped down and immediately you stepped back, which seemed to make him frown even more "...Mein. Liebe. I s a i d... Let's. Go. Back. Up. S t a i r s..." And suddenly, before Henrik could even move to grab you, you heard some form of chant and then you were upstairs, you assumed it was Marvin so you quickly dashed away, this made Henrik seethe with rage as his head snapped towards Marvin "You... I svwear..."

Henrik pulled out a syringe from his lab coat and walked over to Marvin who's eyes widened, he was afraid however it was worth it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "...Be safe little one..." And then there was a stabbing pain in his neck and he fell unconscious, Henrik then threw the syringe to the ground "Zhere... Zat should take care of him fo' avwhile..." He then quickly began to make his way up the stairs... You barely had any time to get out of his lab before you quickly hid in the bookshelf, covering your mouth before any sobs could escape... Why would Henrik do this? Just... Why? How could he do something so horrible... Tears began falling down your face as you slid as far back into the bookshelf as you could manage, you held back a whimper as you heard him call out your name in that sickeningly sweet voice that you had once loved "Ohhh (Y/N)... Come on out now... I know you didn't get too far... You may can run fast fo' your size... However... Zhere's no vway you could've made it out of zis room in time..." You heard his footsteps booming around, first they got farther and farther away... You could hear him rummaging around the room for you, making it a mess...

Suddenly the footsteps began getting louder and louder as they grew closer, you suppressed a whimper, you just wanted to get out of here... You didn't want to be here anymore... You still couldn't understand why he'd do such a thing... Suddenly, you could hear the sound of books being shoved out of the way and hitting the floor, you immediately huddled back into the furthest part of the corner, struggling to hold in your whimpers and sobs, please... just go away you thought over and over... You prayed he'd go away, finally he was on the last row of books, you could hear him chuckle "I know you are zhere... I can smell your fear... Vwhy are you afraid of me? Zhere's no reason to be afraid of me silly... I vwon't hurt you, I'm not angry vwith you fo' going down zhere..." And finally he pulled the last book out and grinned as he saw you "Found you~!" You began screaming as he grabbed you, you clawed desperately at the bookshelf but it was no use, he pulled you out of your hiding spot with the slightest of ease...

You stared up at him, looking at his now deranged lovesick expression, you trembled as he brought his other hand closer, he used a single finger to wipe the tears away from your face "Don't cry mein liebling... Shh... It's alright... I'm not gonna hurt you... I vwould never... I love you, silly~" You hiccuped and began full out sobbing "W-Wh...Why t-tho...though?..." Henrik rose a brow "Hmm? Vwhy vwhat...?" You took a minute, taking a deep shaky breath "Wh...Why did you do it...? To...To them? Why are they... Down there? Tie...Tied up...? Bl-B-B-Bl...Bloody...?" Henrik merely sighed "I vwanted zhem out of ze vway... Can't you see it? Zhey vwere in ze vway... Ze vway of us... Zhey... Vwanted to steal you avway from me... I saw ze vway zhey looked at you... Ze vway zhey... s p o k e to you... You know... That upset me, Schatz... To see zhem interacting vwith you... To see ze vway zhey looked at you... So I had to get rid of zhem somehow... I needed zhem out of ze vway so zat I could be vwith you instead~" Your eyes widened, you felt like you were going to be sick "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT! YOU'RE SICK!" You snapped at him, which he didn't seem to like...

Henrik's expression shifted from lovesick to angry "... (Y/N)..." He started, his tone harsh, whatever friendliness or love that was once in it was entirely gone "Vwhen you say zat... It sounds to me like you... you care fo' zhem more zhan you care fo' me... You... didn't l i e to me... Right...? Vwhen you said admitted you felt ze same vway fo' me...? Vwhen you said you loved me too... Vwas zat all a l i e...?" His grip tightened around you which made you cry out in pain "I....I... I'm-" Henrik cut you off with a hiss "Liebe... I think you had better choose zhose next vwords c a r e f u l l y... Just tell me... Am I misunderstanding...? You do love me... Right?" You cringed but nodded, you couldn't tell him you didn't... That might push him past the point of reasoning, you would lie to him... "Y-Yes... You... misunderstood I... I... aha..." You paused, taking another deep breath "I....I still love you..." Your tone was shaky... and to him it was off putting, he could tell the difference... "...Liar..." He hissed through his teeth "You... Your lying to me Schatz... I can tell... Ze vway you said it before held such truth... Now its e m p t y... You don't love me? You love zhem more, don't you? Is zat it? ...You've loved zhem more zhan me from the start, haven't you...? Ze first moment zhey set foot into zis house... You fell for zhem... Maybe not all but vone of zhem... Who?! Who vwas it?!"

You whimpered, tears beginning to flow once more "I didn't! I didn't love them over you! Henrik! I loved you!" That word seemed to trigger him, his grin got wider and he laughed madly "You... L O V E D me... Is zat right...? Zat vwould mean you don't love me now..." You regretted that, you regretted letting that slip out of your mouth, you couldn't take it at this point, the rage that was hidden behind the fear came out "....I HATE YOU! YOU HURT THEM! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS NOW LET THEM GO!" That sent Henrik over the edge it seemed, his grip was tightened around you and he began laughing, however that wasn't any normal laugh that you ever heard, that was the sound of a deranged psychopath "Zat vwasn't very nice of you... mein liebling... You..." He paused, his grin getting wider as he stared at you with a loving expression if you could even call it that at this point "...No... Nononono... You love me... I know you do... I should be more... Considerate... Your just afraid... Zhere's no reason fo' zat... I love you... You know zat... I vwould never harm you... I vwouldn't vwant to damage zat beautiful skin of yours...~" He lovingly petted you, which just made you sick to your stomach, you couldn't take it anymore, you couldn't take any of it anymore, this entire hellish situation you were in... It began to break you... You just began crying and sobbing and breaking down.

Henrik held your tiny shaking form close "Shh... It's okay... Just breathe... I've got you... Don't vworry... I vwon't let anyvone take you avway from me... I vwon't let anyvone hurt you..." He cooed softly, his tone taking a more loving turn, although at this point it was sickening to you... You just wanted to vomit at the sound of it, your cries, sobs, and hiccups echoed throughout the room as Henrik continued to soothe you, or well... Try to soothe you... "Shh... Just relax... Everything vwill be okay... Vwe're together now und vwe are going to be together forever... I promise I vwill take care of you..." He paused, before pressing a soft kiss to your tiny form, he smiled pleasantly at you, or well... You would've thought the smile was pleasant before, now the smile just terrified you... Henrik in general scared you... You shuddered as he then whispered in a soft tone "...Ich liebe dich~"


End file.
